I'll Fight It for You
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: New Dark One, Killian, finds himself in a frighteningly familiar situation, as he struggles against the aftermath of protecting his love. Emma Swan and the hero gang is left in shock after the sudden disappearance of the Pirate, and now must figure out how to get wherever the Dagger has taken Killian, before the darkness can swallow him whole.*sequel to It Hurts To See You and him*
1. Prologue

**A/N (I am so sorry to those of you that got the notification with the wrong chapter I've fixed it now) Here we go, oncers, back on the ride of my own creating. This is turning out to be so much fun to write, and it is growing into a monster of a story. There might even be a couple more books, it depends on how these two lovebirds act. I can hoonestly say, I have been writing whenever I get a second with this one. Thank you all for your reviews on the last book, and I hope you guys enjoy IFIFY as much as you did IHTSYH, and don't forget, the spinoff is also being posted alongside this one, so this will be updated on a biweekly basis. I look forward to seeing your reactions, and I'll see you in two weeks (If we don't all die this Sunday because of a certain wedding) and don't forget, if you want to see original gifwork for this story, I am posting it alongside each chapter on my Tumblr hungrywhovianpotterheadfrom221b under the tag IHTSYH: IFIFY**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing! NOthing! NOThing! NOTHing! NOTHING!**

 _ **Prologue**_

He could still feel the echoing pain as the darkness struck, biting and slashing at his skin, worming below the surface, burning as it felt like it replaced every cell in his body, making him grit his teeth, he swore he could still hear Emma's screams for him, but now the silence was almost deafening, until he heard the soft sounds of bird song, and a sharp whistling that pierced his skull.

He spun on the whistler, pulling down the hood, on the cloak he didn't remember donning, an almost inhuman snarl passing his lips as he spotted Rumpelstiltskin lounging against a tree, whistling without a care in the world.

"Crocodile?" He asked, confused, "How are you here?" Killian looked the demon up and down with distrust.

Rumple grinned. "I'm not!" He giggled, "I'm the darkness, dearie. I've come to help ease your transition into the dark one." The imp explained.

Killian raised an eyebrow in question. "Why would I listen to the man that I tried to kill for two centuries? I rather think you've picked the wrong face, mate."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, and waved a hand, red smoke engulfing him, and suddenly it wasn't him standing there at all, but the Emma from that other place, hair knotted tightly on the back of her skull, skin deathly pale, black dress clinging to her form, and it caused his heart to seize.

"How's this?" She asked in her flat, cold voice, green eyes unexpressive, as her lips turned up in a small smirk. "It seems that this one might do wonders to convince you."

He growled. "You're wrong, because you're not Emma." He turned his back on her, only to find her perched on a fallen tree a little ahead.

"You can't escape me, I'm in your head, silly." She smiled at him, and he thought he might have seen a flicker of Emma there, but he chased it away.

"It's a wonder how easily you might ignore your own mind, darling." He informed her, pushing past her through the trees.

"You never were good at ignoring me, though. Were you, Hook? Not even back then in that bar." She sighed. "You know, almost changed the course of history right there. She never did forget that sexy guy she kissed in a bar."

He shook his head. "Don't take memories from my head to use against me, it won't work."

A high peal of laughter. "These aren't your memories, Hook. I might not have been in this reality, but there was a time, in a separate possible future, where I was the Dark One. These are Emma's memories. I just know exactly which ones to use to torture you. Or convince you you're better off, if you simply give in, and learn how to harness the power you now hold."

He shook his head. "No! I won't give into darkness again. I promised to give up on my revenge, and I damn well intend to keep that promise." He kept walking.

"You can't just walk away, from the voices in your head, Killian." She told him, and in a flash, she was right in front of him, fingers dancing over the front of the robe he wore. "I go, where you go. You can't escape me."

He closed his eyes, willing her away, before he kept walking, "If I'm correct, I'm in the Enchanted Forest now. Which means Merlin can't be far, and the apprentice said that Merlin can destroy the darkness. If I destroy the darkness, I can get back to Emma. So, I'd like to see you try and stop me."

She sighed. "Forget Merlin. You're better off with me. I can show you how to harness that power, so you don't have to lose anyone, ever again."

"I'll never become like them, like Rumpelstiltskin, or any other pitiful souls you've trapped. I'm no longer the man that would hurt the people I love! Or the people who love me." He snarled, as he continued forward, shocked and relieved when she disappeared and the way was finally cleared in front of him. He needed to find Camelot.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Emma was in shock, eyes still on the spot that Killian had stood a moment before, the swirling blackness swallowing him whole. She had met his eyes as the darkness took him, his blue eyes wide with fear. She was aware of hearing someone screaming, and only now, was she beginning to realize it was her. She had been so sure that tethering someone to the darkness had been for the best, but now, as she stood, eyes glued to the dagger glinting in the streetlights, did she realize that it was the worst thing she could have ever done. That idea led to Killian throwing himself into the maelstrom, and now he was the dark one. Where was he? Was he even Killian anymore?

Emma shook herself, she couldn't think like that. Wherever the darkness took him, he was still him. Killian would never stop being Killian.

"What the hell was Guyliner thinking?" Regina snapped, breaking the sudden silence that had filled the air.

Emma whipped her head to look at the ex-queen. Who was she, to be angry right now? What had she lost? Killian had saved her life. How dare she be angry with him?

"Regina!" Her father snapped.

"There had to be another way!" Regina cried.

Emma shook her head, still unable to make her vocal cords work.

"There wasn't." Snow informed her, voice thick with emotion. "That thing was going to kill you. He saved your life."

"No." Emma whispered, and everyone turned to look at her. "He was saving mine. I was about to do the same thing. He saved me, by saving her." She moved robotically towards the dagger still lying in the street.

"Emma." David said softly.

"Hook's the dark one?" Henry asked, jogging up.

"Now he's a problem, for all of us." Regina stated as though there was no other option.

Emma spun on her. "He is still Killian!" She shouted.

"I sure hope so, it's not like the one-handed-wonder rode off on a unicorn of rainbows. He was sucked up by a vortex of evil!" Regina shot back.

She was desperate, as she looked back at the dagger, feeling a sense of sinking dread at the sight of it.

"Where did he go? Where did it take him?" Robin asked, and it struck Emma, that Killian is his friend, she couldn't be selfish here. She took a deep breath, she knew there was one way to find him. The dagger. The dagger could summon the dark one. It was right there, she could summon Killian back. She could find him.

"It doesn't matter." She said softly, as she crouched beside the dagger. "If we can't find him, we can summon him." She hefted the dagger before her, swallowing back the grief she felt when she saw his name etched into its surface. "Dark One, I command you, come back." Emma waited, looking around, even looking up, because he might fly down, hell, she doesn't know what to expect. Whatever it was, she didn't expect a perfectly silent night to echo around her, without her pirate appearing before her, to assure her he was still him. "Killian! Come back, as holder of the dagger, I command you! Come back!" she sobbed, shaking the dagger, like that might make it work.

"Emma." She felt strong arms around her, and her father's voice whispered to her, "Come on, give me the dagger, it's okay Emma. I got you, Emma." he gently pried the dagger from her shaking hands. She collapsed back. "It's okay, Emma. It's okay." He promised, as she turned and sobbed into his shoulders.

"Why didn't it work, it was supposed to work." She pleaded with him, shoulders shaking.

He shushed her, smoothing her hair, after passing the dagger off to Snow, so he could hold his daughter closer. "We'll find him. He's not here, but we'll find him."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, so here's Chapter one. I don't have much to say on this, except thank you all for reading this. (sorry about the short A/N I just watched the SPN finale and I am not okay RN)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of the characters otherwise season 7 would have CS together in every scene**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd**

Killian hadn't missed the feeling of darkness, he realized as the darkness thrummed under his skin. Clouding his thoughts, whether it was because of the visage of the Emma he did this to keep from ever being. Then there was the all-encompassing emptiness of feeling completely alone in the world. Well, alone aside from the visage of the dark Emma, that had haunted him since he awoke to this hell.

Then there was the guilt. Guilt because last night had proven he hadn't changed a thing, aside from cursing Neal to an early death. Another death that was his fault. If he hadn't taken the dagger from Emma, then right now, she would be the dark one. He could never claim to be upset with how it turned out, every night that he could hold Emma in his arms, he couldn't claim to be unhappy… Yet despite this he felt guilt. The other Neal, the one he met in that other reality. He had been real, his bond with Henry had been real, his relationship with Emma had been real, and Killian had taken that from him.

There was a dramatic yawn from beside him, and he didn't need to look to know that she was back. "Wallowing again, Hook? We could be having so much fun, but instead here we are. Poor Hook, all alone in the dark. Boohoo, I was selfish, and now Neal is dead and I'm the dark one. At least Rumpelstiltskin admitted what he was, there was never any of this oh why did I do what I did? Even Emma would have been more fun than this, I mean, sure it took a while to get in, but my, the fun once she let it in."

He finally spun, "Enough! You have no right to speak of her, she wasn't the dark one. You have no right to look like her!" He all but shouted at the specter.

Emma laughed. "If you don't want me to talk about her, stop thinking about her quite so loudly!"

Killian practically growled as he brushed past the specter, and continued, doing his best to ignore her, as she called out to him tauntingly.

He paused as he heard the rattle of a cart ahead of him, and dashed towards it, He knew he was in the Enchanted Forest, that didn't tell him where, so anyone on the road would be able to help in his endeavor.

He found the man pushing his cart, without even a horse to help him pull, and he called out to him, slowing his pace, and adopting a confident stride as he approached. "Wait!" He called, and the man with his cart paused, eyeing his robes warily.

"Can I help you?" he asked, stepping away from his cart.

"Yes, I appear to have gotten turned around, I was on my way to Camelot, can you perhaps tell me if I'm going in the right direction." Killian gave him a quick smile, even as the shade of Emma mocked his tone, behind him.

"Of course!" The man said grinning at him. "It'll only cost you two silver."

Killian made a show of patting his robes. "Well, blimey. I appear to have dropped my purse along the road, perhaps you could just do me the kindness?" He tried.

"Three pieces now." The man told him, his grin falling a little.

"I just told you, I haven't any coin." Killian told him with a raised brow, "I see not, how raising the price would help. Now, I know I might not have been around for a bit, but I'm sure you've heard of me, and I'm not a man to be trifled with." He informed, holding up his hook, almost always a sure way to get what he wants. "Now, do I happen to be on the right road, _mate?_ "

"Four pieces."

"Tell me!" He roared, and something snapped inside of him, and he felt a rush, unlike any he ever felt before, and the man made a choking sound and rose from the ground, holding his throat. Killian gasped, a part of him knew that it was him causing this, but another part was floundering for some other explanation.

"What, are you doing?" the man choked, his face turning an alarming shade of purple.

"I… I, I'm not doing anything. This isn't me!" Killian shook his head, it wasn't possible, he couldn't be doing this, this wasn't him. He would sooner use his hook, or a sword to coerce information, than choke it out of them with magic.

"Of course, it is." The specter stated, stepping up beside him, her hand held up in a choking mime.

"Stop." He pleaded.

Emma looked at him, with pity in her eyes. "I'm not doing this, Hook. You are."

He looked down at his hand, and almost shouted when he found it in the same loose shape as hers, and yanked it back as though he had been burned, the man hit the ground and began to run, abandoning his cart, as he fled into the forest.

"See, isn't power just, so much fun. You can get anything you want, with the flick of your wrist. The darkness doesn't have to be feared. It's who you are now." Emma whispered in his ear.

He didn't look at her, his eyes glued to his hand, which had done many things in his life, but never had it cast magic. He didn't like the feeling of it, like a cancer beneath the skin of his palm. He swore he should be able to see it, manifesting as scales like a crocodile. He closed his eyes, and brought up an image of Emma, his Emma, and felt the calm spread through him. That was what he was fighting for. He looked at the dark specter, and sighed. That is what he's fighting to stop.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

The air in the pawnshop was heavy, it was clear to everyone that The Apprentice wouldn't survive for much longer, and so Emma's voice was soft, yet urgent as she knelt beside the cot. "Please, you have to know something that could help. The darkness took him. I need to find him." She begged.

The Apprentice took her hand gently in his. "There is a way. I know where your pirate is. He is where all dark magic is born. In our world."

Emma's heart leapt. "He's in the Enchanted Forest? Can you get us there?"

He slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid my strength is already failing, my dear. I am no longer strong enough to cast the magic needed to take you where you need to go." He saw her face fall, and he continued. "However, I can give you the tool to complete the task yourself." He held up a hand, and in a soft swirl of light colored smoke, a long ornate wand appeared. "This wand was a gift from Merlin, when I became his apprentice. In it, is all the light magic."

"It can take me to Killian?" She asked hopefully.

"Not on its own. To cross realms, it must be wielded how it was forged, with both sides of the coin. The light, and the dark." He told her, as his strength failed, and The Apprentice slipped away, his arm falling limp, and Emma knew he was gone, as the wand rolled from his grasp.

Regina took it as a cue, and scooped up the wand, and proceeded to try and use it. Only nothing happened. She tried again, and again nothing.

Emma didn't look up as she spoke. "Regina, stop. It's not going to work."

Regina scoffed. "It requires dark magic, and that's what I've got."

Emma looked up then. "No. That's what you had. You haven't used dark magic in a very long time. You still have the bark of an evil queen, but your heart is too light. We need someone with truly dark magic." An idea crossed her mind, and she looked up, knowing Regina wasn't going to like what she had to say. "We need someone, Wicked."

"No! Absolutely not. We are not going to Zelena! That is the worst idea, since Guyliner shoved a dagger into an evil storm!" Regina cried.

Emma was up in a flash, toe to toe with the ex-queen. "I don't really care what you think. I'm going to talk to Zelena, you can either come with me, or give me the wand, and haul your ass back to city hall, and stay out of my way. I'm not giving you a choice. I'm going after him, I know you wouldn't give up this easily, if Robin was the one there, all alone, fighting against a darkness, that nobody can even imagine, that put the last guy to touch it, into a damn coma. What's it going to be?"

Regina was silent for another moment, before she sighed, and placed the wand into Emma's hand. "You win. We'll talk to her, but I don't like it."

"You don't have to." Emma responded, turning on her heel, and marching out the door, and towards Storybrooke General.

 **Please review (reviews feed the hungry whovian)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Another week, another chapter in the IHTSTH series. I never knew how much I would like writing Dark Emma, until I started, I might not be able to stop... and no, that's not a spoiler. So here in this chapter, we meet Merida, and more of angry Emma vs resistant Regina. Hope you guys like it, and don't forget to leave a comment in that nifty box at the bottom if you do!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of the characters, I just really love playing**

Killian prided himself on his sense of direction, but there is an undeniable difference in finding your way by the stars on the open sea, and navigating a thick forest. A forest, where you couldn't even see the sky, aside from a few stray rays of sunlight through the thick foliage.

"You're lost." Emma singsonged. "I could help, you know."

He tried to block her out, but failed again, as she giggled. "Leave me alone!" He growled. "I don't need you."

Emma sighed. "Maple tree on the right, passed it three times, look you even put an X on it."

"Shut up!"

"You're going around in circles, Hook. I can help you." She leaned in close. "If only you'll let me."

He spun on her. "I'll not use, dark magic!"

Emma giggled. "I never said, I was going to use magic. If you want to find Merlin, just ask, and I'll help you."

Killian paused, his heart told him he couldn't trust her. She was the darkness, but another part knew she was right. He was lost, and there wasn't much other of a choice. "Fine, tell me how to find Merlin."

"I'm so glad you asked." She said cheerfully. "There's a magical force, that will help you find, who you need to find." She quirked her head to the side, a look that would have been adorable on his Emma, looking sarcastic and cold on her. "If you ask nicely, I might even show you how to find it."

He sighed, knowing there was no other way. "Fine. Where can I find the force that will allow me to find Merlin and be rid of you?" He queried.

Emma pouted at him. "Very well, no need to get grumpy. Picture in your mind, a lake with a mirrored finish, and a tall tree with low hanging branches that give it shade, and gleaming above, a blue sky. Now really focus, picture it in your mind. Make sure not to skip a single detail, picture it clearly." She instructed.

Killian found himself complying with her desires, without really giving it much thought, the details becoming clearer in his mind. "Aye, I think I have it…" he began, as he felt a rush in his ears, and suddenly he was no longer imagining that he stood before the mirrored lake, but was there. He felt rage burn in his veins, as he whirled on the Dark visage. "I told you, no magic!"

Emma giggled, from where she sat upon a low branch of a tree. "I didn't. You did. I'm just a figment, I'm not really here. It's your magic." She explained.

"You tricked me." He growled.

Emma smirked. "well duh, I am the embodiment of the dark one in your head. It's kind of my job."

"Leave me be, demon!" He snapped, trying to turn away.

Suddenly Emma was at his side. "I don't think you want that, because look." She pointed across the water, as a blue flame darted between trees. "The Will-o-the-wisp. If you wish to find Merlin, and get rid of me so badly, better catch it." she told him.

Killian wasted not a moment more, before he darted after the blue flame, weaving easily through the foliage even with his heavy robe.

"Run Forest, run!" The dark visage of Emma called after him, and it only drove him faster, as he heard her laugh behind him. He needed to be rid of this demon, and quick, before he began to go mad because of her.

The flame grew closer, closer, and closer. He reached for it, just as a hooded figure dashed out of nowhere and snatched it from the air, thrusting it into a satchel and dashing off.

"No!" He roared. "I need that!" He called, the figure didn't slow. "Stop!" he commanded, thrusting his hand forward, and cringing as his magic once more acted without his will, and the figure was yanked off its feet. They swept up from the ground, and he found himself at the wrong end of a bow, which was wielded by a very angry looking red-head in a dirty blue dress.

"Back off laddie, my aim is true. Don't test me." She growled at him.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, lass." He began, his hand raised in surrender.

The girl snorted, not a very lady-like sound, "and that was just a magical love tap?" she asked. "I've dealt with my fair share of witches, to know one when I see one, witch." She held her bow more firmly, and he heard it creak.

"I'm no witch, lass. Far from it, I was cursed, with dark magic." He explained, trying anything to try and get her to lower that bow.

She eyed him. "and the difference is? Doesn't seem like much of one from where I sit." She told him, nudging the bow up, as a gesture at him. "Dark magic, is still dark magic."

He took a deep breath. "Aye, I can see the confusion, but all I'm doing, is trying to rid myself of this darkness, for once and for all." He told her, "and that wisp is the key."

Finally she lowered her bow. "You truly want to be rid of it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Aye, once it's gone, I can return home. I want nothing more than that."

She nodded slowly. "I know what that's like. It's a terrible fate to be cursed. Just be glad you're not a bear" She spotted his confused expression and shook her head. "Oh, never mind. I wish I could help you, but I need the wisp too. For my kingdom, my family. So, I'm willing to fight you for it." she declared, tossing her bow down.

"Whoa!" Killian started, giving her a stand down motion with his hand, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm willing to fight fair, if you are. No magic."

Emma was suddenly beside him again. "Oh, I like her, make it quick, so we can get the wisp and be on our way." He didn't look at her, yet another reminder she wasn't the woman she looked like.

"I'm not fighting you." Killian declared, and Emma groaned beside him. "Magic or no."

"Why not?" the dark visage whined. "I really wanted to see you snap her."

"You're not?" The red-head asked, her head tilted in confusion.

He closed his eyes briefly. "I know better than most, that's the first step to giving into the darkness. I promised someone I would never go down that path again. So, take the wisp. It's yours. Get on your way. It's yours."

"Just like that? You're not going to lynch me once I turn my, back are ye?" she asked incredulously.

"I swear, no harm shall befall you, lass." he promised.

"Thank you." She said, then she seemed to ponder for a moment, "I'm Merida."

He smiled at her, as the visage groaned. "Killian." He introduced,

Merida began to gather her bow up from the ground. "You're in rather dire straits, aren't you Killian?"

He chuckled softly, "Aye, you could say that." He agreed, scratching behind his ear.

She straightened, and gave him a gentle look. "It wouldn't be fair to leave you." She began. "I can help."

"No lass, I doubt you can." He reasoned, soundly.

Merida smirked. "Well, maybe I can. You don't know much about the wisp do ye?"

Killian chuckled. "Actually, lass. I'm a pirate in another life, so I know much about the wisp. Just never had much use for one. It's generally loyal to only one master."

Merida thought for a moment. "But if we take it to its home, and I get my answer, what if I transfer the wisp to ye?" she asked him.

He perked up, it might work, he had never heard of it, but it would hardly surprise him if it did. "It might work…"

Merida grinned. "The Hill of Stones, is about a day's trek from here, shall we, Killian?"

He nodded, "Aye Merida, no harm in trying at this point." He told her, and together the pair set off into the forest, even as the dark image of Emma griped about how it would be easier to magic there after killing Merida, all of which went ignored, as Killian set forth with a hope, that he might find Emma, his Emma before too much more time had passed.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Emma thrust open the door, and stood, glaring at the woman in the cell.

Zelena didn't look up, even as Regina, Robin and her stepped inside. "Do you mind?" She asked in annoyance. "I'm trying to meditate. It's good for the baby. Please go, you're ruining my chi."

Robin sighed. "Something's happened to Killian." He began.

She glanced up, eyes moving between Regina and Emma, "What, and you think I had something to do with it?" She asked, feigning innocence. "I promise, on my child's life, that I did nothing to the pirate, though I might have been tempted if Robin hadn't gotten into my snare first." She drawled, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Regina snatched it from the air. "Careful, sis." She threatened.

Emma sighed. "I know you didn't do anything, Zelena. Believe it or not. We're here, because we need your help."

Zelena raised an eyebrow, then let out a loud giggle. "Oh, now that is just, fantastic. The savior, coming to the Wicked Witch, for help?"

Emma sighed in frustration. "Look, you know I wouldn't be here, if I wasn't desperate. If anyone in this town has reason to hate you, besides Regina and Robin, it's me." She puffed up her chest, and took on her sheriff tone. "So, are you going to help willingly, or am I going to have to force you?"

Zelena raised a single eyebrow in Emma's direction, and let out a huff, "Very well, what is it that's happened to Hook?"

Emma nodded, before she began. "The dark one is no longer tethered to Rumpelstiltskin." She began.

Zelena laughed, "and what does that have to do with Captain Hook?" she asked.

"I'm getting there" Emma snapped. "The darkness was loose in storybrooke, and it began attacking Regina."

Regina shifted, her eyes on the floor, as her sister turned a disbelieving gaze on her. "Well, then shouldn't she be the one we need to save?"

"Stop, interrupting, and I'll tell you!" Emma rolled her eyes. "The darkness was attacking Regina, so I took the dagger, knowing the only option was to tether it to a living person. I was going to tether myself, when Killian stepped in, took the dagger, and tethered it to himself." She continued. "So, now Killian is the dark one, and we don't know where he's gone, except that he's in the Enchanted Forest, and the only way to get there, is with the Apprentice's wand, and surprise, surprise. The wand needs dark magic to work."

Zelena was silent for a moment, before she quirked an eyebrow at Regina, "Can't evil it up anymore, sis?" she laughed. "Alright, that is a predicament. I'll help, let me see the wand."

Regina looked unsure, "wait." She started, eyeing her sister. "just like that? Why would you be invested in Guyliner's fate?"

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Because, Captain Dark One could be dangerous for my child, and say what you will about me, but motherhood has changed me. I will do anything to keep this child safe. If that's helping you lot save the pirate, then so be it." she explained.

Emma nodded to Regina, "Give her the wand."

Regina turned to Emma then, "You can't be serious, Emma!"

A glare from the savior, was met with a huff of annoyance from the queen.

"All I want to do, is look at it, darling. Not much I can do with this fun little cuff on, is there?" she asked, displaying her wrist.

Regina still hesitated, so Emma came at her, and snatched the wand from her hand, and placed it into Zelena's. "I won't let you keep me from getting to Killian, if that means I have to work with Zelena, fine. All you need to know, is I won't let her do anything to this town, and I won't let anything keep me from finding Killian. Especially, not you."

Regina was silent, as Emma stepped back watching Zelena examine the wand. "ah yes, so simple." She murmured, softly, "all you need, is something to guide the portal, something that belonged to the pirate, something meaningful." She looked at Emma, as she said it.

Regina stepped forward, "Fine. That, we can do." Without warning, she snatched the wand from Zelena and started out the door, Emma sighed, as she looked after her.

Zelena was the next to speak. "No, you can't. Your power's not strong enough anymore."

Emma rolled her eyes, as Regina bit back another retort. They already knew when they came down here, that Zelena would need to use the wand, because neither of them had dark magic. She ignored Regina, and turned to face the Wicked Witch. "Can you make it work?"

Zelena smirked. "I think I can, but. There's a little something you need to take care of first." She told her, displaying the cuff on her wrist once more.

Regina shook her head, grip tightening on the wand. "No! Absolutely not!" She snapped, turning to leave.

"Regina!" Emma called out, allowing her frustrations to bubble over.

The queen paused, glancing back at the savior in disbelief. "You're not really going to listen to her, are you?"

Emma sighed. "We don't have much of a choice. She has dark magic. We both lean closer to the light. We need her, Zelena is the only one left in town that can help."

Regina scoffed. "Hardly, we could talk to Maleficent, or Ursula."

"Both of which are on their roads to redemption, and aren't guaranteed to have enough dark magic either. Zelena is our only option."

"I don't like it." Regina told her.

Emma held out her hand for the wand, and Regina placed it in her grasp. "You don't have to." Emma told her, before turning to Zelena. "Looks like we're taking a trip, pack a bag." She told the witch, before turning her back and walking out the door.

"What about the cuff?" Zelena called.

Emma smirked, as she looked over her shoulder. "You get the cuff off, when you need to cast the spell, not before. I may be desperate, but I'm hardly stupid." She told her, before swinging the door shut between them.

 **Please review (they feed the hungry whovian)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, so late update, but I promise I didn't forget, next week we'll get back to the morning chapter for the spinoff, and I'll try and make sure to get IFIFY updated on time next week too. I love you guys, and I hope you bear with me, I've had a lot of stress at work, and it's starting to bleed into my fanfiction life.**

 **disclaimer: I have no rights for any of the things I do, why would this be any different?**

 **Chapter 3:**

Merida led the way, her sword cutting wildly through the underbrush. Killian kept pace with her, as best he could, but after an hour, even he began to tire from watching her wild swings. He offered to take over clearing the path, but Merida had merely scoffed, and told him that, "she didn't need, no man to help her."

"You know, you could have avoided this, is you had just gotten rid of her." Emma smirked at him. "OR do you enjoy being belittled?"

"I'm not being belittled." He mumbled under his breath.

Merida looked back. "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." Killian assured quickly, earning a chuckle from Emma.

She looked like she didn't believe him, but nodded. "Very well, come on then, we're almost there."

"You know, there's a phrase from back home, that I think would be quite fitting about now lass, as you're about to burn yourself out, before we even make half the voyage. It's something along the lines of, 'slow and steady, wins the race' If I remember correctly." Killian told her, as her latest swing faltered.

Merida gritted her teeth, "I don't have time for slow!" She snapped.

"What precisely is the rush, anyhow? Why do you need the wisp?" He questioned, slowing slightly, causing Merida to spin on him with a glare. Killian would be lying, if he said he wasn't used to this reaction from women, in fact when he and Emma first met, he was on the receiving end of many a patented Emma Swan glare.

"My brothers." She told him through gritted teeth, and with a flash of empathy towards her, as he knew what one would do for family. He had turned pirate for his, then he turned hero for the chance at a new one. "They were kidnapped by the united clans of my country. Just three wee innocent boys. Savages!" she growled, swinging more vigorously at the branches in their path. "Because of me!" she snapped. "My father is… was the king. When he passed, they no longer approved of me being queen." Merida explained. "In my land, people, well, men. They don't think that a woman can lead." She stated bitterly.

Killian chuckled, thinking of the way that people he's come across in so many times and places, that thought women were lesser, he thought of Rumpelstiltskin, who spoke of his wife as though she were cattle. He thought of the pirates, whom he defeated in battle, would speak of the women in port as though they were nothing but pieces of meat. He even thought of the stories that Henry had told him of the people back home, the lengths they went to, to ensure that a man would remain in leadership. "I would wager to say, that it doesn't end in yours. You should see some of the atrocities some men will turn to when a woman is placed in power."

"Well, I'm going to show them. I need the wisp to lead me to my brothers, and when it does. I will save them. No matter the cost." She said passionately.

Killian nodded. "Aye, I've learned in my life, to never underestimate a woman. She could start wars, and end them, without breaking a sweat. I should know" he stated, thinking of his Emma, so willing to do whatever it takes, this Merida reminded him so much of her, that it strengthened his resolve to beat this and get home.

Merida nodded, then she smirked. "If it's war the clans want, then it's war they'll get." Then she turned to continue on, and didn't see the rock, until she was on the ground.

Killian winced, then hurried to help her up. He offered his hand, which she took readily, and pulled her to her feet. "You'll do no one any good if you pass out from exhaustion, lass. When last did you sleep?" He asked her.

Merida was silent for a second. "What month is it?" she asked, then catching the look on his face, she sighed. "Fine! We can make camp." She turned away, but then spun back, "But only till first light!" She called back.

Killian sighed, at least they would get some rest. With that in mind, he helped her gather the things they needed to make camp.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Emma stood before the door to Zelena's cell. She knew Regina was still pissed about the idea, but she really didn't care. She didn't need Regina's permission to do this. She wasn't even mayor anymore, but Emma was still the Sheriff. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"I see we're going against Regina's wishes again. I love it! Why couldn't you be this interesting when we were fighting? I really must say, I love this new savior. The heartache looks great on you."

"Shut up." Emma snapped, as she walked in.

Zelena pouted, but displayed her wrist. "Right then, off we come." She ordered, nodding to the cuff.

Emma raised her eyebrow, "really?" she asked, "and what, have you poof off to do whatever you like? No. It doesn't come off, until right before you need to cast the spell."

The witch frowned. "Fine." She sulked, then she smiled again. "Then let's make a new deal."

"Negotiations are over, Zelena. You already said you'd help." Emma shook her head. "We already made the deal."

"Now I want an amendment." She explained. "You want the spell cast? Fine. Then here's what I want, you can keep the magic cuff on me, but I refuse to live in captivity!" Zelena actually looked hurt. "I want only two things. Just two."

Emma sighed. She knew that she needed Zelena. "And if you don't get them, you won't cast the spell." She reasoned.

"It seems, that we've reached an impasse." The witch said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Zelena smiled. "I want to be able to walk the streets, and be free to live my life, even if I need to keep the cuff on, and I want to be in my child's life. You can't let Regina take my child from me."

Emma couldn't believe that she was hearing this. Zelena wanted to be free for her child? The woman hadn't done a single selfless thing since Emma met her, but then she thought about it. Raising Henry was what changed Regina. There was a possibility that it could help Zelena too. "On one condition." Emma told her.

Zelena looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "What is it?"

Emma smirked. "I make a new cuff, that can't come off with any cheap tricks, and I can control if you can use magic or not. Cuff on, or off. Call it a safeguard. I'm willing to work with you, but you need to give too." Zelena looked like she was about to add something, but Emma stopped her, "and Robin gets joint custody. You may have forced this on him, but that is still his child. You get to be its mother, but he gets to be the father."

Zelena smiled. "You have a deal."

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Night fell quickly, and Killian wished he could say sleep came any easier, but it seemed, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. For the fifth or sixth time, he had lost count, he rolled over, and he suppressed a shout, when Dark Emma was looking at him, mere inches from his face.

"Can't sleep, handsome?" she asked in a smooth voice, she smiled at him sweetly. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. Dark Ones? We don't need sleep. Why do you think Gold, spins straw? It passes the time." She mused. "You need a hobby."

Killian bit back a groan, as Emma continued. "Do you like knitting? No wait, one hand… wood carving! You could replace the hook with a chisel!" she giggled at her own wit. "It'll help take your mind off of all of the dark things you'll do."

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the visage. "If you haven't noticed." He bit out, "I'm doing good here." He explained. "I'm helping Merida! Then, when she's finished with the wisp, she'll give it to me. No need to return to darkness!" he whispered harshly, glancing towards Merida, as Emma broke off in a peal of laughter.

"You are not that stupid!" She roared. "The wisp isn't some doll at the daycare, that you can play with, once Maddie is all done ripping out her hair, and snapping off its legs! The person who whispers to it? They own it. Forever. No take backsies." She explained, seeming to lose interest, as she toyed with her nails.

It hit him like a ton of bricks, but surely Merida would understand, would whisper to the wisp that they needed to find Merlin once her brothers were free. He looked to Merida's sleeping form, and thought of what he would do. He wouldn't care. He would have taken the wisp, and left those boys to die, and that was before he was the Dark One. "So, if I let Merida whisper to the wisp, I lose my chance at finding Merlin, it will never be able to be used again."

"Not if you snap her neck. She won't even feel it!" Emma informed him. "It'll be quick."

He sat up, glaring at the image. "You expect me to claim the wisp for myself?" he asked in disbelief.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I want you to stop being such a wimp, and act like what you are! A pirate, a dark one, a _villain."_ She said in a low voice.

"You wanted this to happen." The realization began to dawn on him, the way Emma was goading him, this was a test, he needed to pass it. The way that she baited him, with small nudges towards harming Merida. "You want me to betray her!" He shook his head, he wouldn't.

Emma clapped. "Now you get it! Good boy, now that we know what you need to do, let's get to it. Shall we?"

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Emma stood in Regina's office, taking the barrage of angry words, spilling from the ex-queen's mouth. "It's irresponsible! No! Absolutely not! I didn't like it before, I sure as hell don't like it now. Especially the part, where you made a deal to let her go free! Are you forgetting what she can do?"

Emma sighed. "Regina, I have a plan, something that will keep Zelena in check. For once, can you trust an idea, that doesn't come out of your own head? Seriously, you don't have that great of a track record."

Regina shook her head, eyes flashing. "At least I'm not only thinking about my boyfriend! Hook is not more important than this town. He is certainly not worth the risk to Henry!" She shouted.

Behind her, Snow flinched, and David seethed. Henry looked between his moms with worry.

"How dare you?" Emma growled. "You think I'm being emotional? Well yeah, I have lost everyone I have ever cared about. Do you honestly think I would put my son in danger? I know what I'm doing, and I don't give a crap what you think. You don't want to help? Fine! Then don't." Emma took another step towards the ex-queen. "You are still so closed minded Regina, that you can't see what's in front of you. I already made the deal. It's not up for discussion!"

"I hardly think it's your call. You told her she could keep Robin's child!" Regina shouted.

"No!" Emma shouted right back. "I told her she could be in its life! I told her she could be a mother! A choice you would never give her! A choice you wouldn't even let me have! So yeah, I granted her joint custody, because it's her baby too. You can't just decide she's not fit. When you adopted Henry, you were evil. Motherhood changed you. Why not give it a chance to change Zelena?" Emma ended with her voice an even and calm tone.

Regina looked shocked by her sudden change, but she also seemed thoughtful. "how are you going to make sure the cuff stays on? Lord knows if there's some way to get it off, she'll figure it out."

Emma smiled, and pulled out a cuff. "With this. Once it's on, it shrinks into the skin, and melds to her magic, and I can turn it on and off. Even if she cuts off her wrist, she won't be able to use her magic. Think of it, as an insurance policy. She goes rogue? I flip the magic switch." She tells her. "So are you done shouting at me?"

Regina looked at the cuff, impressed. "And it will work?"

Emma smiled. "Of course it will, I made it."

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, another beautiful CS Friday, and a Chapter for this grand adventure to boot. I don't have much to touch on today, other than if you have Captain Charming hearts, head on over to tumblr, under the tag Captain Charming June prompt, and you will find many grand works, including a story by yours truly, about David and Killy fixing a tractor. Enjoy this story and remember if you want to see more FF and other works from me, you can follow me here, or over on my tumblr hungrywhovianpotterheadfrom221b without further ado Chapter 4**

 **disclaimer: I don't own OUAT but damn is it fun to play**

Killian came around the tree, and found it odd that Merida was still curled under her cloak. She still hadn't stirred. He had been scavenging them some food, and he thought for sure he would have found her awake, and fretting the way she had the day before. Something was off, he moved to the prone figure, and he noted she was lumpier than she should be, and hi heart dropped, he reached out to the robe, and found that it covered a pile of sticks and stones, and Merida was gone.

"No." He whispered. "no, no, no, no. This isn't happening."

"I told you, this would happen. If you had heard you last night, you would have run too. She's just doing what you would have done." Emma said in a bored tone. "All of this could have been avoided you know. If you had only just killed her, when you had the chance."

"Where is she?" Killian pondered.

Emma chuckled. "She's doing, what I've been trying to get you to do, since you woke up, babe. She's taking care of herself first." She exuded boredom, where she rested against a tree. "So now, Merida, is going to whisper to that wisp, and it will all be over for you. Well, unless you do, what we both know needs to done."

"I won't hurt an innocent girl!" Killian boomed. "I promised. I promised I would be a better man. Better men don't kill people, who get in their way."

"That's why they always say" Emma told him evenly. "Nice guys, finish last."

He was spiraling, he knew this Emma wasn't real, he couldn't listen to her. He needed to find Merida, maybe he could talk to her, get her to help him, maybe she could ask the wisp to help him find Merlin, it couldn't be that hard. He needed to get to the hill of stones. He needed to get there before Merida. He knew how he would do it, he would simply have to talk to this visage of Emma, one last time.

"What does the hill of stones look like?" he asked her, blue eyes meeting with the cold calculating stare of the woman before him.

She smiled, an almost truly genuine smile. "I knew you would eventually listen to me. Unfortunately, you said you wouldn't use dark magic." She pouted for effect.

"Tell me!" Killian demanded.

Emma smirked. "I wouldn't want to make you turn to darkness, now would I?"

He felt his irritation grow. "What does, the bloody hill look like?"

She let out a long laugh. "Well, if you insist."

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

When Emma removed the cuff, Zelena sighed in relief, but then pouted, as Emma secured the new cuff into place.

"How am I supposed to bring you to your pirate, if I can't use magic, dear?" She raised an eyebrow at her. "For a savior, you're not that great at saving."

Emma gave her a sweet smile, and placed the wand in her hand, as well as the drawing of Milah, he kept in his cabin aboard the Jolly. "Well, if you really asked nicely, I could tell you all about your new cuff. It has a few upgrades."

The witch raised an eyebrow, as Emma continued. "It's simple. This cuff, can only be removed by me, or someone that I have given permission to, and I can turn your magic on and off, when convenient." Emma explained, then a warm tingle went up Zelena's arm, and she watched as glowing veins appeared going up her arm, before they disappeared. "and that? That is my security system, even if you remove the cuff, it goes nowhere. You will still be a squib. So, I wouldn't even bother." Emma informed her.

"A squib?"

Emma smirked. "You've never read Harry Potter, have you?"

Zelena shook her head.

"It means, you can't use your magic."

"So, you have basically put a magical shock collar on me, like some common dog?"

Emma shrugged. "I also gave you a chance to do some good, which is why when we get back here, you won't be locked back up in your padded cell. So? We had a deal. I haven't activated it yet, so you can still use magic, so, take us to Killian." Emma instructed.

Zelena clenched her jaw, but nodded, and as Emma watched, she began to circle the drawing with the wand, magic building in a glow at the tip, and when it glowed brighter than a lightbulb, she flung it outwards, so that it hovered over Granny's. "Right then, there we are, that twister, will take you to your pirate." She told them, "My part is done."

Emma shook her head. "Actually, no. You need to bring us back too. It won't be that easy, sweetheart." Emma told her, as she waved a hand over Zelena's cuff, and it glowed. "But, I won't risk you betraying us. No magic"

Zelena scowled, but was ignored, as Emma led the way to Granny's diner, and towards Killian.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Killian was running up the hill, when the wisp flew away, it was over, he was too late. Merida had beat him there. "No!" He cried. "Don't you realize what you've done?"

Merida spun, with her bow raised. "Aye, I do! Stay back!" Killian began to circle. "I don't know what kind of witch you are, but don't come any closer."

Killian tried to step closer. "Please."

"I don't know, what you are, or what sort of voices you've got in your wee head, but I heard everything!" She cried, and Killian saw fear in her eyes.

"What's she saying? I think the accent's a bit much. I can't understand a word she's saying, can you?" Emma asked with a smirk.

He ignored her, knowing talking to the imaginary woman wouldn't help. "Please, you don't understand, I don't know how much you heard, but you misunderstood me!" he pleaded. "I mean you, no harm."

"Is that why you were talking of 'claiming the wisp' for yerself, or how about 'you want me to betray Merida' I think that sounds a bit like I understood perfectly, don't ye?" She demanded. "I don't need your lies. I need the wisp, for my brothers, so turn around and go!"

Killian didn't back down, there was still hope. Emma sighed behind him. "She's baiting you."

"Now get out of here." Merida warned.

"there once was a Scottish princess, that lost her heart. You know the start of this one. Take her heart." Emma giggled.

"I'm warning you witch!" Merida's bow began to shake.

"What are you waiting for, Hook? Come on, dark one, you know what to do!" Emma goaded. "crush her heart!" she told him.

He felt the darkness snaking up inside of him, the desire to make the girl pay for double crossing him, growing. He felt his anger bubble up, for the first time since he became the dark one, he felt the desire to be a dark one. He wanted to listen to the image of Emma, he felt the desire to rip out her heart, and make her pay. Then Milah flashed behind his eyes, falling dead, as her heart slipped through Rumpelstiltskin's fingers and he felt a resounding guilt, that fought to beat back the waves of darkness. Killian closed his eyes against the war that waged within.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Emma closed the door of the diner, as Granny bustled about the back room, securing anything that wasn't already bolted down. Zelena sat in the corner of the diner, scowling at the fact she was being forced along.

"Alright everybody, it's coming. If you haven't already, find something to hold onto." Emma warned.

Regina looked up from where she stood by the bar, "How do we even know this will take us to Hook?" She demanded. "What if Zelena cast in to send us to Oz or something?"

Emma glanced at Zelena. "I have a failsafe." She told them. "This portal isn't going anywhere that it's not supposed to."

The door suddenly swung open and three of the dwarves rushed in, led by, surprise, surprise, Grumpy. "Twister!" the grouchy man cried, despite the fact that anyone he would be informing was well within speaking distance.

"Leroy!" Snow snapped, as she tried to sooth Emma's brother, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Relax, we summoned it." She told him. "It's all under control."

"You summoned it?" Leroy demanded. "Why would you summon it?"

The savior sighed. "Because It's taking us to Killian."

"Yes, so get out, Dwarves. Adults only." Regina snapped.

"No!" Leroy shouted, even as the other dwarves looked dejectedly towards the door.

"No?" Happy asked, seemingly unhappy about the decision.

"We're staying!" Leroy shouted.

"We are?" Happy asked again.

Leroy looked at Snow, then back at Emma. "We've been on the sidelines too long, sister. Missed too many adventures." Leroy explained. "Now it's embarrassing! How do you think it feels to be asked how the adventure was, and you gotta say that 'nobody asked you to go along, that you weren't needed'? We're not turning our back again." Leroy told them. "Not even in the face of certain death."

Emma was more than a little confused, she could understand not wanting to be left behind, but the Dwarves didn't even like Killian the last she checked, then it hit her, her mom was Snow White, of course where she went, at least three of the dwarves would follow, so when her mom gave a soft thank you to the dwarves, even as Happy asked if Leroy truly meant certain death, they weren't coming for Killian. They were coming for Snow White.

Without warning, it was like an earthquake hit, and Emma scrambled to grab hold of the bar, as she watched her parents form a protective arch over her brother, and they felt the diner release its hold on the ground, and she couldn't help the smile that formed. They were on their way to save her pirate.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

The war waged on in his head, he couldn't take her heart! She hadn't done anything wrong! 'She stood in your way, when you had salvation in your grasp' his subconscious told him.

"Do it Killian. Time is wasting, every moment you dawdle here, is a moment, not spent looking for Merlin!" The visage of Emma goaded.

The voice of the dark one that could have been hardened his resolve, and he looked away from Merida. "I won't kill her." He gasped, trying to block out the voice of the dark Emma.

"You got that right." Merida said, and that was the only warning he got, before an arrow was flying at his chest. Reflexively he caught it. Holding it level with where it was about to strike, just above his heart. He looked at the arrow in shock, not only because he caught it, but Merida fired upon him, without even the slightest bit of provocation! He had just told her, he wouldn't hurt her, and this is how he's repaid? He glares at Merida, and he sees the color drain from her face, and for a moment he relishes in it, before he comes back to himself, as she ducks behind trees.

"Use your anger." Emma goaded. "Feel the power of the dark side." He knew it was a reference, but he didn't have the present mind to know from what, only that it was something his Emma had quoted once. He wouldn't give the specter the satisfaction of listening to her, even in his rage.

"I can talk to her." He whispered, and Merida must have heard.

"I don't want to talk, to a madman!" she called out to him, before Merida swung out, and fired another arrow. He caught it as effortlessly as the last.

"You need to find Merlin, Dark One." Emma warned, as he caught another arrow. "You need the wisp." Another arrow. "Kill her." She ordered. Merida fired again. "Kill her, Killian! Kill her!" Emma demanded, as the arrows came faster, and Merida's shots became more frantic, and desperate. Emma's goading became more insistent, until he actually began to feel the urge in his chest, to tear out her heart. Surely a quiver of arrows later had earned it. He imagined Milah, then chased her out of his mind. Merida wasn't Milah. Milah hadn't deserved it. Merida was practically begging for it.

"Enough!" He shouted, and Merida froze. He raised a hand, and she was pulled to him. "I warned you." He bit out. "Not to test me. I wasn't going to hurt you."

"But now you are?" Merida's voice quivered with real fear, but Killian didn't care, as he plunged his hand into her chest, feeling the thrum of her heart as he clutched it in his hand, and he pulled, feeling a sickening snap, as it came loose, and he held her still beating heart in his hand. The magical organ glowing in his grasp.

"So pretty." Emma said softly, in his ear. "Crush it to dust."

He began to clench his fingers around the heart, and Merida began to gasp.

"Killian!" Emma cried, and he thought for a moment she was shocked by his actions, how was that possible? She was the one who told him to do it! "Killian, please! Don't do this!"

In an instant he loosened his grasp on the heart.

"What are you doing?" Emma demanded, right in his ear, closer than the other call had been, he looked up, and there, in red leather and all, stood his Emma, without a hint of darkness to her.

"Killian, stop. Don't do this." She said gently. "You don't want to do this."

"Stay back, lassie!" Merida choked out, "He'll kill you!"

"No." Emma stated simply. "No, he'd never hurt me, no matter what darkness is in him. He won't hurt you either." She walked towards him, hand raised in a gentle show of support. "I know you don't want to hurt her, Killian."

"How?" He asked, and he wasn't sure what question he asked. Did he ask how she got there? How she knew he wouldn't hurt her? How he wasn't supposed to hurt Merida?

Emma seemed to understand, "It doesn't matter, when has anything stopped me before? I'll always find you, no matter what. Now, put the heart down."

"You don't understand." He started. "Merlin. I need to find Merlin, the wisp is the only way." He told her.

"That's right, she has the wisp, kill her, and it's yours." The visage said from over his shoulder.

"This is the only way." He said in a broken whisper, knowing that in doing this, he was destroying all of the work he had done to better himself for Emma. "It's the only way to stop the darkness, to stop it from hurting you." He said, eyes on Emma, and he saw her heart break for him. "She has to die."

"No Killian!" Emma pleaded. "We'll find another way, together. Just like we always do. I know you don't want to go back to who you were before." She had tears in her eyes, and he felt them spring into his own.

"You don't understand, what's at stake. If I don't find Merlin, the darkness will consume all of you. The dark one destroys everything near it."

"Killian, please. Listen to me." Emma began again, and he felt the warm touch of her on his shoulder, and he felt a peace in the contact, that he hadn't felt since he woke here.

"Look at the Crocodile, luv. Look at what he's done to those he loves." He meets her eyes, and he see's pain in the emerald depths. "I can't do that to you." He squeezed the heart again. "She has to die." He whispered again.

"Listen to yourself, Killian. That isn't you. That's the darkness, fight back! I know you can, because I've seen you do it before! I know you! I trust you. I love you." Emma begged, and suddenly it seemed like the fog lifted. What was he doing? He made a pact so many years ago, no matter how he may kill, he would never do it like this. The cowards way, this truly wasn't him, this was the demon on his shoulder in black leather.

He looked at the heart in his hand, disgusted with himself. He closed his eyes, chasing away the last doubtful thoughts, then he looked up at Merida, the fear in her eyes growing, with undertones of pain. He knew what it felt like to have your heart ripped from his body, how it felt to have it crushed in someone's hands, what was he thinking? He truly was a monster if he put her through this. She had every right to try and kill him, he would have done it too. After another second, he thrust the heart back into its place in Merida's chest, and he felt like the tethers that were holding him together, snapped, and he stumbled back, needing to get away, but a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him, before Emma. His Emma pulled him to her, and he folded into her arms, like she was the only real thing left in his world, and it was very possible she was.

 **please review (they feed the hungry whovian)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Whoo late update, so very, very sorry. I had a jam packed weekend, and I completely forgot to go online... so I will make this up to you, by leaving a teaser for next chapter at the end of this one...**

 **disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of its characters, I just like to play**

It was amazing how quickly his day turned around. Now he stood on the hill of stones, surrounded by the people he had come to see as family, and Regina. He had made a shaky level of peace with Merida, before she ran off into the woods, after the wisp he had very nearly killed her for. It still left one thing though, well two. How did they get there? Why did they all come, it was dangerous for them all to be around him. He would never forgive himself, if he allowed something to happen to Henry, or Emma's parents while they protected him.

"Why did you all come, it's too dangerous." He voiced.

David was the one to answer him, a hand on his shoulder. "Because, you're not just the pirate, dating my daughter. You're also my friend, and I wouldn't leave a friend to face this alone. Especially when that friend is also dating my daughter."

Snow chuckled softly behind her husband, "You are family, Hook. This family, they find one another. Of course, we all came."

Regina shrugged. "I wasn't about to let Henry go into the woods without me." She told him.

Emma smiled at him softly, all of her concern coming through her expression, as she moved towards him. "I wasn't going to let you face this alone, especially, because I know you wouldn't have let me." She said gently. "I also know, you would have trusted me, no matter what, to make the right decision." She reached into her coat, and Killian had a feeling he knew what she was going to offer him. "So I want to show that same trust to you." She held out the dagger. "You should have this, because no one should have that kind of power over you."

Over her shoulder, there came a loud bored yawn. "Alright then, she's offering it to you, take it, then finish what we started." The other Emma told him.

The reappearance of the dark Emma steeled his resolve, and he shook his head.

"Take it. If anyone should be able to have control over themselves, it's you." Emma, his Emma told him voice soft and imploring.

He shook his head again. "No. It wouldn't be wise."

"Think about it Killian. If this dagger falls into the wrong hands, think of what it could do. What you could do." She said, her voice shaking, and her hand joining it.

He took her hand in his, steadying it, but making no move to take the dagger, even as it called out to him, and the dark Emma urged him to take it. "Aye luv, I am thinking about what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands. I already entrust you with my heart. I know you would never use this dagger, unless it was truly necessary. I think you should keep it, there's no telling what I might become tempted to do, if you place that dagger into my hands."

Emma took a deep breath. "You would trust me, that much?" She said, her voice held a tinge of awe to it.

Killian nodded, "Aye, but there comes a catch. If I do go out of control, if I cannot be stopped. I'm entrusting in you, that you will use that dagger to stop me, before I hurt any of you."

Emma looked up shocked. "It's not going to come to that! Because you're strong. You're going to beat this." She promised. She looked down at the dagger, and nodded. "But I promise. I promise, if it comes to that, I will stop you, before you do something you can't come back from."

"I trust you Swan. I know you wouldn't let me hurt anyone, nor would you take my will away from me." He whispered softly.

Emma had tears in her eyes, as she took the dagger back, tucking it into her jacket, and pulling him into her arms. "I won't let your faith be misplaced. I promise."

Killian leaned into her arms, inhaling her unique scent of leather and cinnamon, and he looked up, feeling the relief rush through him, as he noted the Dark Emma was gone. Chased away by the real woman in his arms.

He took a deep steadying breath, and pulled back. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you all, but how did you get here?"

Emma gave him a smile. "That, I think will be easier to show you." She told him, as she extended her hand out for him to take.

He cocked his head to the side in question, and took her hand, relishing in the warm sensation of her fingers, and the way he felt the darkness inside of him recede like the ocean tide. His Emma was pure light, just by making contact she drove the darkness away from him. So it was with a genuine smile, and shoulders feeling slightly unburdened, that he followed her lead.

The walk through the forest seemed to take no time at all, before a familiar building began to take shape before them. Killian let a small chuckle slip past his lips, as he took in the small diner planted in the middle of the forest, looking completely out of place surrounded by trees, in the land that its proprietor originated in.

"You brought… Granny's?" His voice held a disbelief, that made Emma grin. The door to the diner swung open, and Granny stormed out, going on about generators and fryers. He looked at Emma, "And Granny…" The next arrival shocked him most, as Leroy came out after, grumbling about 'terrible news' and 'onion rings' "And Leroy…"

It was Snow's turn. "You're not the villain you used to be. Just like with any hero, there's plenty of people that want to help, plus we took her diner, she wasn't about to leave us alone in it."

"Damn straight." Granny told them. "I have a week's worth of lasagna in those freezers, I'm not letting you tout it to the Enchanted Forest, without me."

Killian shook his head, still not sure how the irate, but lovable old woman, and her diner wound up being their ride to the enchanted Forest. He knew one thing though, he wasn't about to look a piece of lasagna in the face, and say no.

"I know that look, I'm not running some soup kitchen, any food you all eat, is going right on the tabs." She told them, and just as she finished, there was the sound of braying horses in the distance.

Killian found himself sidling in front of Emma, using his body to block her from the approaching men astride horses. Already he saw flashes of red from their clothing, and sleek shining fur from the backs of horses.

"Stay back!" Emma called out to everyone, she sidestepped Killian, taking up place at the front of the group.

"Swan, please." Killian murmured, a hand on her arm.

Emma looked back at him. "We don't know they're hostile."

Killian eyed the men, as their horses cantered into the clearing. "We don't know they aren't." He informed her, feeling the dark magic in him coil and prepare to strike, if they so much as drew a sword.

Emma gave him a look, and stepped forward. "Who are you?" She demanded. "What do you want?" Her voice held a cold edge, that told them, not to mess with her.

Killian felt pride well up inside of him. He knew Emma was not to be trifled with. Knew she would kick all of them back into the next kingdom if they tried anything.

The man at the front of the invading men smiled with great mirth, he held himself like a royal, and Killian knew even before he spoke, that the man was a king. "I am King Arthur, of Camelot! We have come to find you." He told them, looking down from his pristine white horse.

Killian's first thought was of the few ships he had raided from Camelot, their wares thin and lacking. Then there was whatever possible reason, the once and future king would wish to find them? "To find us?" He demanded, the sudden paranoia that it was him they were after front of his mind.

One of his guard chuckled, as though he dealt with children, making Killian silently seethe. "My lord, they seem to think their arrival is a surprise."

Snow cocked her head to the side. "You were expecting us?" She questioned, glancing at Emma out of the corner of her eye.

Arthur smirked. "It was Merlin." Killian perked at the sound of the name. Could it be, that they had already found Merlin? Despite the fact the apprentice had told him he was long lost? "He prophesized your coming. Just as he prophesized many things."

"Merlin?" Killian asked, taking an unplanned step forward, his shoulder brushing against Emma's.

"Where is he?" Emma finished for him. "We were told he's been missing…"

Arthur suddenly looked pensive, eyes cast down, something about him, drove Killian to question the man's sincerity. "He is, yes." His expression brightened, as he gave Emma an appraising look, that set Killian on edge. "But not for much longer. Because, according to his prophesy, you are destined to reunite him with us!" Arthur's gaze flicked to the others in the group, lingering for a moment on Killian, before going back to Emma. "Now, if you'll all come with us."

"Where?" Killian demanded sharply, not liking the way he eyed Emma at all. Like she was a bit of property, or some tool to be used.

Arthur gave him a level look. "Why, to Camelot, of course." He told them, as he pulled the reins and urged the horse to turn away from them.

Emma reached back and took Killian's hand soothingly, just as a whisper came from behind him, that made him shiver. "He wants to take her from you. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants. Deserves what he gets…" The Dark Emma hissed in his ear. "You should kill the king, before he makes a move on your love." She warned. He clenched his eyes shut against the intrusion of his mind, willing her away.

Emma's hand was warm in his, as she gently tugged on his arm. "Hey." She whispered. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

He opened his eyes, meeting the concerned green before him, and he cast a furtive glance over his shoulder, and found only Granny and the others behind him. "Nothing luv, it's nothing." He assured.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

The kingdom of Camelot, was as grand as one would expect, well not by the state of their merchant ships, but indeed from the stories. Killian felt Emma shift her hand from its spot on his bicep, and move to clasp around his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, as the gates opened before them. Arthur led the way into the kingdom. Arthur seemed to disappear soon after they entered, but Killian worried not, as he followed Emma's lead.

They moved toward the palace that gleamed before them, and for the first time since taking this curse, Killian felt hope flourish inside of him. They could reach the palace, and set out to find Merlin, and then be home before dust could begin to settle on his ship.

The people of Camelot paused, and turned curious gazes on the group as they passed, a few women leaned forward, and whispered, pointing. Apparently their arrival had been well documented, before they reached Camelot.

"Which one do you think is the savior?" He heard a young boy whisper to his mother.

"Hush now, Oliver." The mother hissed.

Emma shifted nervously. "Gee, I haven't felt this much pressure on me, since Henry brought me to Storybrooke." Emma murmured to him softly.

"I wouldn't worry, Swan." He responded, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "I still, have yet to see you fail."

Emma smiled, a small and slightly embarrassed smile, and bumped her hip with his. "Stop, you're going to make me blush."

"Now why wouldn't I wish to do that? You're lovely when you blush." He told her, and he thought he caught a glare from David, one which he promptly ignored.

Emma ducked her head, but not before Killian saw the pink tinge to her cheeks, and it took all his control not to burst out laughing.

Soon the gates to the palace loomed, and Killian felt a lump form in his throat. This was it. Soon the voyage to rid him of the darkness would truly begin. As though reminding him why he fought to rid himself of the darkness, he caught a glimpse of a severe bun, and malicious green eyes in the crowd. His own personal demon, raised a hand as they passed, and rather than wave, she blew him a kiss. He looked back down at his Emma, and clutched her hand tighter. She looked up concerned, but he had already turned to face forward, jaw clenched.

They mounted the steps, and Killian watched as the doors parted before them, and yet more horns blared. It seemed this kingdom was mostly show, he highly doubted that Snow and David had this much pomp and circumstance in their kingdom. As they entered, he spotted Arthur descending the steps, with the man that had spoken earlier beside him.

"I am so not dressed for this." Snow whispered behind them, and Killian wished he could be as jovial as she was, when a Dark mockery of Emma made a show of hanging off the King's arm.

One of the men with the horns announced Arthur, as he reached the bottom step. "Now!" Arthur began, and Killian couldn't tear his eyes from the woman on his arm. "May I introduce the loveliest creature in all of Camelot…" Arthur began.

"Or darling, you don't need to be so sweet. Emma will do." The mockery said, leaning up to kiss Arthur's cheek. Killian attempted to look away, but the image flickered and faded, as his Emma squeezed his hand gently, sensing his distress.

"My Queen, Guinevere!" Arthur finished, with a flourish as a woman in a rich purple gown stepped into view, and began down the steps. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, the entire troupe of people from Storybrooke, dipped into bows, and curtsies, though Emma didn't release him during hers.

"Your majesty." Snow greeted.

Guinevere's face was humble, as she shook her head. "The pleasure is ours." She stated gently, "We have been awaiting your arrival, since we heard Merlin's prophesy."

David rose. "Well, we hope you haven't been waiting too long." He smiled.

"Only a decade or so" Arthur said, though the good humor remained in his expression, Killian sensed there was something else there, but he couldn't place what it was.

David suddenly looked contrite, "Ah, sorry."

Arthur smiled again, his eyes glancing once more to Emma, "I'll wager, it's more than worth the wait, besides, it has given us plenty of time, to plan a ball in your honor tonight."

Killian wasn't sure that a ball was the best use of their time, he wanted to get on with their quest. He didn't need to have a dance! There would be plenty of time to dance, when he was no longer haunted by this demon! He heard the flurry of excitement flow through the people around him, and Emma gently tugged his arm.

He looked down at her, and saw that she wanted to talk to him. He sighed and allowed her to pull him to the side.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" She asked in a soft voice. "Talk to me, Killian." She pleaded, when he didn't tell her.

He Took a deep breath. He couldn't tell her about the dark version of her, then it would lead to telling her about the trip, where he saw the dark Emma… He couldn't do that to her, let her know what she almost had, but didn't because of him. He looked her in the eye, and pulled another truth from inside, so she wouldn't read a lie. "We don't have time to waste, on some bloody dance!" He hissed.

Emma rubbed her hands up his arms. "Calm down, Killian, you're not going to go dark, in one night." She assured him.

Killian shook his head, and sighed. "I'm not willing to take that chance." He told her, before he turned away. "Your majesty!" he called to Arthur, noting the disapproving glance he got from the guards standing along the wall, at his abrupt address of their monarch.

Arthur turned to him, from where he spoke with David. "When are we going to start our quest to find Merlin?" He demanded.

Guinevere and Arthur shared a look, and Killian wasn't sure what it meant before Arthur spoke. "Find him? We don't need to find him. We know exactly where he is." Arthur told them, and Killian raised an eyebrow in question. "Come, allow me to show you to Merlin."

 _ **sneak peak**_

Now that the euphoria had worn off, he still couldn't stop touching her, assuring himself she was there. The ends of her hair, the skin of the back of her hand, the warm leather that covered her back, every part of her that was appropriate for him to touch with the audience they held. He wanted more, but first he needed to get Arthur to leave them, and felt a wave of relief when the door closed behind the King.

Once they were alone, Emma turned to face him, and buried her nose into the crook of neck. "I was so worried, that I would never find you." She whispered, arms tightening around his shoulders.

Killian was in shock for a moment, but then clutched her closely. "You did. You found me Emma. You found me, gods know how, but you found me." He assured her.

Emma pulled back just enough to bring her lips up to his. He sighed against her lips, relishing in her taste, like sunshine on his tongue. He deepened the kiss, loving the small sounds that slipped out of her. The barely parted long enough to breathe, before they were back together, frantic in their passion. It seemed that their chaste reunion had been leading to this.

He spun them around, till he could press Emma back against the wall of their chamber. Emma pulled back with a soft giggle. "Easy tiger" She said nipping on his lip. "Don't start something, you can't finish, pirate."

 **please review (** ** _it feeds the hungrywhovian_** **)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Whoo, so sorry about being late again, I am mid job switch right now, so life is a little hectic (didn't leave my old one, just moving to another spot in the company) so hopefully I'll be able to get back on a regularish schedule soon. also if any of you follow me on tumblr, you might remember a post about these two having a mind of their own... well this is that chapter (and sorry about the ending, please don't kill me)**

"A tree?" Killian scoffed. "I thought you were taking us to Merlin?" He raised a brow at Arthur, his question clear in his eyes.

Emma nudged him, a silent reminder, that they hadn't done anything wrong. "Killian." She warned softly. "Let them tell us"

Arthur turned to them, and despite Killian's rough language the moment before, smiled. "Of course, I did promise I was taking you to Merlin. So that's what I've done."

Regina looked around them, as though waiting for Merlin to materialize out of one of the grand stone walls. "Well? Where is Merlin."

Arthur stepped forward. "Surely those of you in tune with magic, can feel it." He said. "He's right in front of you."

"Where?" David questioned. "All I see is a tree."

"Well then, you are seeing what we all see, because that is where Merlin resides. Where he has resided for as long as any can remember."

Killian rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Bloody hell, a tree? Merlin is stuck in a tree? So the most powerful sorcerer of all time, is stuck in a bloody tree." He couldn't believe this. Here he thought Merlin would be held up in a cabin in the woods, not turned into bloody wood.

"That's exactly what I said, the first time I stood there." Arthur confirmed. "But, he won't be there for long, not from what he's prophesized."

Emma cleared his throat. "This prophesy, you said it involved us… so, you think, that we can get him out?" She asked.

Arthur's smile grew. "I don't think. I know, Merlin prophesized it ages ago. Merlin's prophesies are never wrong." His expression grew troubled. "Why are you so eager to free him."

Killian gritted his teeth, what business of this king's, was it? He felt Emma's hand rub up his arm, and squeeze gently, sensing his tension. He closed his eyes and willed his anger down. He couldn't let that anger in. What was it that Henry's movies said? Anger leads to hate, hate leads to darkness, or something? He shoved the anger lower. He had to stay strong. They had to free Merlin, even if it meant dealing with Arthur.

He missed something, because David looked somber, and Arthur's demeanor turned grave. "The Dark One. Yes, we're well aware of that demon." He responded.

"Demon? Well, that is just offensive. You should kill him for that." Emma's voice said, from the opposite shoulder, from where he felt her hand soothingly rubbing. He didn't have to look, to know the demon was back.

"Well, that is bad. Let us hope, Merlin can help" Arthur continued, and Killian had to remind himself, that he was the only one that could hear the demon. "But first, we must free him from his prison" His eyes flicked over the entire group gathered, lingering again on Emma. "It is said, that one of you is the savior? Which one of you is it?"

Emma smiled, and stepped forward. "Well, your majesty. I think I'm the one you're looking for. I'm the savior." She looked back at Killian. "And to save my home?" her eyes held something that made his heart swell. "I'll free Merlin from his prison, and then, all of this will be over, and we can all go home." The surety in her tone, gave Killian hope, enough hope, to chase away the presence of the demon behind him.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Arthur told them, that there was nothing they could do that day, and Killian grudgingly agreed. They had all been shown to guest chambers within the palace. Chambers, that Arthur insisted on escorting them to. An escort he spent, asking Emma questions about being the savior. It seemed the king was quite taken with his Swan. He hated the jealousy that boiled in his blood. He knew Emma loved him, and that Arthur was clearly happily married, but the darkness was making his emotions run wild. One moment he was so angry, that he could kill anyone that tried to come near him, the next his own self-hatred made him shrink into his own shadowed thoughts. Only once since this curse struck had he felt true joy. The moment Emma stepped from the woods, and she was her.

Now that the euphoria had worn off, he still couldn't stop touching her, assuring himself she was there. The ends of her hair, the skin of the back of her hand, the warm leather that covered her back, every part of her that was appropriate for him to touch with the audience they held. He wanted more, but first he needed to get Arthur to leave them, and felt a wave of relief when the door closed behind the King.

Once they were alone, Emma turned to face him, and buried her nose into the crook of neck. "I was so worried, that I would never find you." She whispered, arms tightening around his shoulders.

Killian was in shock for a moment, but then clutched her closely. "You did. You found me Emma. You found me, gods know how, but you found me." He assured her.

Emma pulled back just enough to bring her lips up to his. He sighed against her lips, relishing in her taste, like sunshine on his tongue. He deepened the kiss, loving the small sounds that slipped out of her. The barely parted long enough to breathe, before they were back together, frantic in their passion. It seemed that their chaste reunion had been leading to this.

He spun them around, till he could press Emma back against the wall of their chamber. Emma pulled back with a soft giggle. "Easy tiger" She said nipping on his lip. "Don't start something, you can't finish, pirate."

He growled, surging forward, "Oh, I intend to finish it, Princess." He promised, kissing his way along her jaw, along the smooth column of her neck, nudging the material of her jacket aside, nibbling on her collar.

"Good" Emma gasped, pulling his head back up to hers, their lips colliding, as she took control. "Because I don't intend to stop" she promised, as she pushed him towards the bed in the middle of the room. In the next instance she was back on him, his thick robes bunching in her hands, as she tried to push it off of his body. He helped her get it open, until she could tangle her fingers into his chest hair. He growled and then quickly helped her shed her oh so familiar red leather jacket. Next her shirt, tugging it over her head, before melding his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they passionately made out, he lifted her, a small noise slipping out of her mouth, as she brought her legs up around his hips. The move pulled a growl out of his throat, as he backed up until he was close to the bed, and they were falling onto it, in a heap of passion, their remaining clothing quickly being shed, until there was nothing between them, but unbridled passion. Killian rolled them, so that he straddled her hips, and looked down on her.

"I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled, and reached up, and cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down to capture his lips once more. "I love you too, Killian." She whispered against his lips, before all words were lost to their passion.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Killian sighed, tracing lazy circles on Emma's back, wrapped in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking. She hummed contentedly under his ministrations. As far as he cared, he could stay here forever wrapped in her warm embrace. For these fleeting moments the darkness was nowhere to be seen, or felt.

Unfortunately all things must come to an end, and there was a knock on the door. Emma groaned, and pushed herself up. "I highly doubt they would appreciate us answering the door like this."

Killian smirked. "Aye, but I certainly can't say I'll get sick of this view" He joked, and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

Emma giggled. "Yes, but it could be my parents" she told him. "Don't worry, I'll fix this." She waved her hand over them, and their clothing appeared on their bodies. "There, now they'll be none the wiser." She murmured, before getting out of the bed, even as Killian tried to pull her back.

There was another knock on the door, and Emma slipped away. She opened the door, and found a knight on the other side of the door. He held a small gilded box.

"Milady" He said formally, bowing down on one knee in the doorway, opening the box to reveal an ocean blue pendant. "A gift from the king"

Emma was speechless, she heard Killian come up beside her, hand warm on her back. "For me? Are you sure?"

The knight chuckled. "You are the Savior, are you not?" He looked up and nodded. "Indeed, I am certain Lady Emma. His majesty would be honored if you wore it to the ball tonight" The young man blushed suddenly. "I cannot lie, I would wish for the chance to have a dance with the savior myself, this eve. That is if she's agreeable"

Emma glanced back at Killian, and despite how he had felt earlier, having just had their love affirmed, he was secure in his heart.

"I don't see why not. I think I could spare a dance." She assented.

The young knight beamed at her, and bowed again. "Thank you, milady."

She chuckled. "Tell Arthur, the pendant is lovely" Emma said, lifting it out of its nesting place in the box, and brushing her hair off her neck, and let the young man help her fasten it in place.

"I will, milady." He confirmed, before he hastily made an exit, leaving Emma and Killian standing in the door of their chambers.

"He's not the only one, looking forward to dancing with the savior, luv." He whispered in her ear.

Emma spun in his arms, and the glint of the pendant caught in the sunlight coming from the open balcony. "Well that's good, because this savior, intends to dance almost the entire night, with a certain pirate."

He smirked. "Is he devilishly handsome?"

She nodded. "I've heard that description used on him before"

"Emma!" She almost groaned at the sound of her mother's voice, she turned.

"Hey, mom" She responded, untangling herself from Killian. "What's up?"

Mary Margaret grinned. "I've come, to help you get ready for the ball."

Before they could properly react, Snow had already begun pulling her daughter away. "We'll see you at the ball, Hook!" Mary Margaret called, leaving him standing staring after them, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts at all.

"Finally!" Came an annoyed voice from behind him, and he sighed, closing his eyes, as the onslaught began again. "I was wondering if she was ever going to leave. I hope you had fun, because now there's work to be done." The darkness informed him in the voice of Emma. "Now let's put on your dark one pants"

"Begone!" He snapped, whirling on her. "I'll not be doing anything for you." He informed the darkness firmly. "Now, if you would be so kind, get lost."

The dark visage seemed to pout with Emma's full red lips, as she perched on the bed, that was still rumpled from their tryst earlier. Emma thought for a moment, then she stuck her tongue out at him, and in a puff of smoke, she was gone. Killian released a sigh.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

As much as it might have annoyed Emma, to be pulled away from her pirate, she had to admit there was something about her mother helping her get ready for her first official ball, that had her on the verge of tears.

Her mother had helped her dress in a pure white gown, and corset, and brushed out her hair, topping it with a crown of white flowers. If it weren't for the fact that her mother was also dressed in white, Emma would almost think it a wedding gown, instead of a ball gown.

"I remember my first ball," her mother was saying. "I was eight years old, and my mother told me I was finally old enough to go. It was magical, all of the lights, the music, and I remember thinking… I can't wait to share all of this with a daughter of my own" She finished, and Emma couldn't fight the urge to take her mother's hand in her own, meeting her eyes, that were so like Emma's own, in the mirror.

"I'm glad I get to share it with you too, mom." She said softly, leaning her cheek against her mother's hand, and seeing the beaming joy on Snow's face. It was hard to believe that barely three years ago, Emma had almost been a stranger to her mother, hadn't trusted either of her parent's enough to let them this close, but now? Now she couldn't imagine life without either of them.

Mary Margaret was quiet for a moment longer, both women basking in the enormity of the moment, before Snow sighed. "I guess, it's time. We both have dashing men, awaiting us downstairs." She told her daughter, offering her help from the stool.

Upon standing, Emma once again felt the effect of the corset on her ability to breathe "god, how did you live in these things? They're pure torture!"

Snow laughed softly. "It's something you don't notice, when you're cinched almost from birth." She informed her daughter. "It gets easier. I promise."

Emma fruitlessly adjusted the corset. "God, I hope so." She complained.

Her mother laughed, pulling her into her arms. "You'll forget all about the discomfort, when your pirate sweeps you into his arms and leads you to the dance floor. I promise."

Emma gave her a wary look, and Mary Margaret just smiled, well aware that her daughter didn't believe a word she said.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Killian stood at the bottom of the steps, the demon blissfully absent, since the moment after Emma left him upstairs. David stood to his right, and the men shared a look. David was adorned in clothing supplied by the king, while Killian had made a few alterations to the clothing he chose. Instead of the princely garb the king had supplied, he wore something akin to his pirate clothes that he had worn before he modernized his look back in Storybrooke. Donning the vest, and the long heavy coat, had been like shrugging back into his own skin after so long.

At the top of the stairs, Mary Margaret and Regina appeared, and David and Robin stepped forward, as the steward announced them.

"I present, Lady Mary Margaret, and Lady Regina!" Killian briefly looked at his love's mother, her transformation from school teacher to princess was almost instant, and it seemed that Regina could play the part as well. As the pair descended the steps, Killian caught the glint of a purple gem twinkling at the base of Regina's throat. The pendant almost looked like the blue one that Emma had been given that afternoon, except it seemed to glow from inside, instead of reflecting light.

He shook off the sense he got off of the gem, and looked back to the top of the steps, as she appeared, and he lost all cognitive thought.

This was what Emma was supposed to look like. Her golden waves cascaded over her shoulders, which were encased in white fabric, that draped over her. The gown was long sleeved, cinched at the waist, and Killian couldn't wipe the smile from his lips, at the way she seemed to glow. This was who Emma was meant to be, a princess, a savior, and she wore it so well.

"Allow me to present, the Savior!" the steward declared, as she began her descent. Each step seemed agonizingly slow, as she approached him. It took all of his engrained etiquette, not to mount the steps and take her into his arms. He sufficed with stepping away from David and Mary Margaret, to take the forefront.

Emma's face lit up when she saw him, and then she was there.

"Swan, you look…" he began, unsure how to word it, as he bowed, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

Emma dropped into a small curtsy blushing a little, but then he saw that twinkle that told him, she knew exactly what he meant. "I know."

They rose at the same time, and he caught some of the men looking their way, and he smiled. Let them know that this woman chose him, darkness and all.

The dancing began soon after, and Killian couldn't believe how lucky he was to get this. Emma in his arms. They glided across the floor. At one point they came up beside Regina and Robin, and Robin gave him a look, that said, 'you call that dancing?' Emma and Killian shared a look, and they shot them a challenge, they wanted dancing? They would show them dancing.

The ball became a challenge between the two couples. They started a game of one upping the others, and people began to take notice. It wasn't long before both couples were laughing at one another, as the song came to an end.

"Might I cut in?" Asked the young knight from that afternoon, as another knight propositioned Regina and Robin.

Killian met Emma's eyes, and nodded. "I think that would be fine, don't you think?"

Killian was reluctant to let her go, but released her hand. "I'll eagerly await your return, luv."

Emma smiled, as she took the young knight's hand. "I count on it, pirate." She informed him, as she was led off into a dance with the young man. He met with Robin at the edge of the floor.

"It appears that both of our ladies, are popular this evening." Robin noted, as they watched Emma and Regina dance with their new partners.

"Aye, it does appear so. It also seems the king is quite fond of the ladies as well, judging by the gifts."

Robin nodded. "I was curious about that, Emma I could understand, seeing as she's the savior. Regina though, he has no idea of whom she is."

Killian nodded, and something caught his eye across the dance floor. Henry. Henry was talking to a young girl. "Robin, look at that." He mentioned. "It looks like we are not the only ones with a beautiful lady to keep our company this evening."

"Cheeky lad, looks like he's learned something from the pair of us."

Their attention was drawn back to the floor as they heard the drawing of a blade. They zeroed in on Regina's new dance partner, who had drawn his sword on her.

"Regina!" Robin cried.

Killian saw a flash of gold sweeping in from the left, and Emma dashed between the sword-wielding knight and the ex-queen.

"Get out of my way Savior." The knight warned. "The Evil Queen must pay for what she's done"

Emma shook her head. "I won't let you hurt her," Emma warned. "It's not what a savior does."

The knight shrugged and advanced on her, his sword swinging out in an arc towards Emma. Killian found his hand raising before he could stop it, the magic tingling at his fingertips, until he felt a firm hand on his wrist.

"Don't, you can't use dark magic." Mary Margaret warned, as David and Robin stopped and disarmed the knight. "Emma wouldn't want you to give into darkness like that."

Speaking of Emma, she clutched at her side, and he feared the worse, even as the scuffle with the knight continued between Robin, David and the knight. The knight kicked David away, and he got his sword back, and Robin shouted, eliciting a cry from Regina.

Killian couldn't focus on any of that, as Emma continued to hold her side, seeming to sway on her feet. He ran to her, and pulled her hand away, feeling a burning rage go through him, when he saw the blood. He spun towards the knight, but Emma held him back, and he watched as David ran the bastard through. "Don't." she gasped, her voice pained.

"Robin!" Regina cried, falling to her knees beside Robin.

"Swan…" his voice was pained, he didn't know how this happened. Or why nobody would let him go after the bastard that hurt his Swan.

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm fine, it's Robin. We need to help Robin." She told him gently. "I've had worse." She told him, but something didn't ring true, with the way she swayed on her feet.

It didn't seem that anyone else had noticed Emma had been hurt in the scuffle, as knights helped them get Robin from the floor. He put his arm around her, "come luv, let's get that looked at."

Emma gently pushed his arm off, "No, Robin first."

"Emma?" It was David's voice. "Emma, you're hurt."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, dad, take care of Robin." She urged.

"I've got her, David. See to Robin."

David shook his head. "Arthur's men are moving Robin, I can take care of my daughter."

"Dad, really! I'm fine." Emma said, even as she winced, and swayed on her feet. David didn't listen, as he swept Emma off of her feet, and charged after the knights that carried Robin.

 **please review (they feed the hungry whovian)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N okay so another late one, I'm sorry, this week was crazy, (starting a new position at work, and doing Gishwes) I know I say this a lot, but updates should get more regular soon, I might just end up changing the day, because Fridays don't seem to be working out**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 7**

There was a flurry of activity in the tower, as Regina cleared the table, with a sweep of her arm, so they could lay Robin down. David rushed across the room with Emma, and set her in the chair in the corner. She looked pale, her face drawn in pain. Killian couldn't help the wave of relief that the man was already dead, nor could he help the wave of regret, that he wasn't the one who made him that way.

Regina was trying to heal Robin, but Killian couldn't pull himself from Emma's side to assure himself that his friend would be fine.

"It's not working!" Regina cried in frustration. He glanced back, and watched as she waved her hand over the sword that had harmed both Emma and Robin. "The sword, it was enchanted to kill me. My magic can't heal him." He heard the emotion in her voice, then she turned, eyes zeroing in on Emma. "But yours might."

Killian was on his feet in a second. "You can't be serious. Emma's in no state to be using magic. The strain of it might kill her, do you really think her life is worth less than Robin's?" He demanded.

Regina didn't flinch. "I'll do whatever it takes to help Robin." She narrowed her eyes. "You have magic now, don't you? Use it. Help Robin."

"Regina!" It was Emma's voice, though it hardly sounded like her, the words coming out strained and tired. "You can't expect him to use dark magic for your personal use!" The ice in her tone, cut at the ex-queen, despite her condition.

Killian looked back at Emma. The blood was soaking more through her once pristine white gown, and he knew, that her injury was far worse than she let on. Emma didn't have much time left. "No. I won't use it to heal Robin, but I can heal you, so you can help him, luv." It was a half-truth, he knew her magic would help her, help Robin, but in truth, he wasn't about to let Emma die either way.

Emma shook her head, the move lethargic, David's grip was white knuckled around Emma's as Mary Margaret smoothed her hair. "No, don't use dark magic. It's not who you want to be." The words cut through him. Yes he wanted to be a hero for her, but what was being a hero, if he didn't have her? She was the one that made him want to be better. She of all of them, should understand that.

Killian dropped before her. "I don't want to be anyone, without you, Emma." He told her, then he felt the magic well beneath his palm, only this didn't feel dark, as he pressed his hand to her side, and felt the warmth pass from his hand and into Emma's body. The red stain began to shrink from her dress, and the color seemed to come back to her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her breathing grew steady, and he knew she would be okay.

He felt a pull from behind him, and he spun, eyes widening when he saw the dagger in Regina's hand. "Heal him, Hook." She ordered. "Heal, Robin."

He felt the pull, even as everyone in the small tower room stared at Regina in shock and anger, including Regina. He felt Emma's hand on his wrist, and he looked up, she was glaring past him.

"Don't do this Regina."

"I have to, Emma." She said coldly. "Now heal him, I can't lose him!"

Killian moved woodenly, till he stood over his friend, and he felt the magic well within him again, and he waved his hand over Robin Hood's body, and watched as the wound magically healed.

"It felt good, didn't it?" Asked a familiarly cold voice from the window. "The dark magic." The Dark Emma asked. "Now there is just the teensy little issue, of the price."

"Price?" he asked. "I saved them, what could possibly be the price?" he asked, glaring at demon.

Emma straightened in her chair. "Killian? Who are you talking to?" her voice was concerned.

The demon chuckled softly. "Emma? Well, hers wasn't as advanced as Robin's the price isn't that large, but Robin? Wooo that is going to be a hefty one, but don't worry. You didn't want that magic, the price isn't yours to pay." She told him. "She ordered the magic, so she has to pay for that order."

"What's the price?" He asked.

Emma moved to stand, but despite Killian's healing, she was not yet at full strength, and she swayed. "Killian?"

He turned, and blocked the dark image from view. "Emma, Swan, are you alright?"

Emma nodded slowly. "I think so, you saved me." She whispered. "idiot."

He was taken a little back by her anger. "What?"

"I told you not to use your dark magic for me. I couldn't handle it, if you went dark because of me!" She cried, then she spun on Regina, "and you. You stole the dagger! You used it to control him." She held out her hand. "Give it back to me." She demanded. "You have proven that we can't trust you with that kind of power. You should be ashamed, Regina. You saved Robin, sure, but you lost a little bit of the light in your heart to do it."

"Ohhhh, she does not pull punches, when she's angry." The darkness whistled. "I can see why you like her so much."

Regina looked suddenly guilty, as she handed the dagger back to Emma. Killian felt it now, simmering below the surface, the darkness. It was back, and he was sure he knew why. Using the dark magic, strengthened the hold it had on him. Emma was right. Using magic was dangerous. He had saved Emma, but what would the price be?

Emma turned back. "That being said, thank you." She told him. "I might have downplayed that a bit. You saved my life." She put a hand on his arm.

Killian sighed, and leaned into her touch. They only pulled back, when the door to the tower opened, and Arthur walked in, with a sense of urgency. "Oh thank the gods." He gasped, seeing them all there, a little shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

"I had heard that Robin was hurt, and that the savior was, as well." He looked at Emma, then at the rest of them. "Is everyone alright?"

Emma swallowed, glancing at Killian, how could they tell Arthur, when he didn't know that Killian was the Dark One?

"They are now." Regina told him. "Emma and I, we combined our power, and we were able to heal Robin, and Emma's injury was not as serious as it first appeared, and I was able to heal it before anything became worse." The lie slipped so easily from the ex-queen, that it made Killian cringe. She so easily took the credit for saving them. He could taste the lie in the air like poison. He caught Emma's glare from behind Regina, and knew he was not the only one.

Arthur accepted the lie however, and looked relieved. "I am glad to hear that. I fear I must apologize. Here in Camelot, we make a point in not trying to kill our guests." He bowed his head towards Emma. "However, if you were able to heal him, then it appears you are indeed the savior that Merlin prophesized"

Emma bowed her head. "I am sorry about your knight. It was not our intention, to cause upset."

Arthur shook his head, and Killian looked at Emma in shock, was she apologizing for them getting attacked? For her almost dying?

"I assure you, milady, that you were at no fault. I'll be honest, I haven't the foggiest, as to why Percival would react in such a way, or what would cause him to make such assumptions."

Regina spoke up next. "Actually. Percival was right. I am the evil queen"

Arthur seemed mildly surprised, but then he smiled. "Camelot is a place of second chances. It doesn't matter, who you were. Only who you are." He told her. "I assure you, no more harm will come to any of you, while you are here. Rest here tonight. On the morrow, we shall find out how to free Merlin, from his wooden prison. So you may defeat the dark one, and return to your home"

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Once they were alone again in their chamber, Killian pulled Emma to him, another moment and he would have lost her. He didn't realize how much he truly needed her, when the thought of her being gone forever almost became reality.

Emma curled into his chest, any anger she felt at him using his dark magic to save her, gone. Leaving nothing but exhaustion, and relief in its place. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, fingers toying with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I almost lost you." He whispered. "If I hadn't healed you, or if Regina had used the dagger on me sooner…" he felt a sob catch in his throat. "You almost died." He held her impossibly closer, and she let him. "I don't know what I would have done, if you had died."

"I didn't" she assured him. "I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere." She pulled back to gaze into his blue eyes. "Though, if Regina doesn't watch it, she might be going somewhere."

Killian couldn't argue with that idea. His anger at the mayor was certainly a burning flame in the back of his mind. There was one thing he hated over anything else. It was when someone took another's will from them. Spending his childhood as a slave, had taught him that. Regina had taken that freedom from him. He though back to that other time. Apparently, that Emma had trusted the queen with her dagger. He wondered if that was one of the things that haunted her about their time in Camelot? If Regina had taken her agency, and forced her into doing things she would not otherwise do.

"Aye luv, I agree. She crossed a line this evening, and it won't be easy to cross back. Betrayal is a hard thing to accept." He leaned in and buried his face in her hair. "She almost cost me, the most important thing in my life. She almost cost me you."

Emma sighed, and looked up, their faces mere inches apart. "But she didn't." she said softly. Her lips were soft against his, as she gave him a sweet kiss. "Now come. Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day." She told him, before pulling away, and leading him to their bed.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

The day had dawned with birdsong, Emma wrapped in his arms securely. He hadn't slept at all that night, but it seemed that Emma's presence was keeping the darkness at bay. He knew though, that this could only last so long. So when Emma and the others went up to the tower to begin their research, Killian wandered around the tree. He tried to sense the presence through the knotted bark.

"You know, in my experience, trees don't tend to talk…" Robin called out to him. He looked up, and smiled at his friend.

"Aye, but there is a certain peace that comes with their silence." He mused. "Though I always did prefer the waves as my confidante. They could never share all of your secrets. Because no one wave knew them all."

Robin came to stand by his side, as they looked up at the limbs of the bark. "If only this tree could talk, perhaps then Merlin could help us beat this, without all of the extra work."

"From what Arthur said, there was a time, when the tree was rather chatty. Especially about Emma's arrival here." Killian bit his lip.

Robin saw his jaw clench, and sighed. "How is Emma? I know she was hurt last night"

Killian closed his eyes, trying to chase away the image of her slipping away from him in that chair the night before. The feeling of the magic that passed between them, that didn't feel like dark magic at all. "She's doing better. I was able to heal her, before Regina had me heal you." He looked up, and saw guilt cross the thief's eyes.

"I am sorry, that Regina took such an extreme measure" He paused. "But I also have to thank her. Without her doing that. Without you healing me? I would have died last night. I saw Marian waiting for me, but then I was back."

Killian clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Aye, I know what you mean, there were a few times, where I was sure it was the end, that I almost thought I could see Milah waiting for me, but then each time, Emma has pulled me back." He looked at his friend. "I am glad, that you're okay though, mate. Even if your girlfriend has ruffled my feathers one too many times."

Robin chuckled, and shook his head. "Oh I assure you, she has ruffled many a feather. Some of mine included" He sobered, "But nothing can be worse, than losing your will to choose. So I am sorry Killian."

Killian "It was terrible, but I learned something from it." He said softly. "I learned, that there was nothing worse, than the thought of losing Emma." He said. "Even being controlled by Regina, paled in comparison, to the moment I thought I saw her slipping away from me. So, I can truly say, that I know why she did it." He looked up at Robin. "I would have done it too, if Emma was in your place, and Regina was the Dark One. I would have used that dagger, and I would have made her save Emma."

Robin seemed to be in shock, from what Killian had revealed, but he shook it off, as he looked up. "Speaking of Emma." He nodded towards the door, where Emma stepped out into the sunlight. Killian smiled at her. There was something about the clothing she was wearing here. Dresses of pure white, that made her look even more like an angel, or a siren, than ever. She spotted him, and hitched her white skirts a little, so she wouldn't trip on them, and made her way over.

"Hey, you." She said. "Robin." She nodded to the thief.

Robin gave an exaggerated bow, "Milady, I think it's time that I go and see to Regina." He said, sending a smile at Killian. "Killian, I'll see you later"

Killian waved at the other man, as Emma stepped up, her hands tracing up his chest. "So, what has the day brought about, luv? Any magical fixes for the grand sorcerer tree?"

Emma pursed her lips. "Not as such, yet… but we have an idea on how we can talk to him. Dad is out with Arthur now, trying to find it. They shouldn't be much longer." She leaned up and kissed him. "We'll figure this out, before you can say, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

Killian gave her a confused look. "Say what now? Is that some sort of spell?"

Emma laughed. "Note to self, when we get home, we're watching Mary Poppins" she tapped his nose.

 **please review (they feed the hungry whovian)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay, so I have some serious apologizing to do. I took a really long, really unannounced hiatus. There is a reason though. My life got really crazy. I got a new roommate (complicated situation, my sister in law is now living with me) I now have a newborn living with me and a toddler part time (see before complicated situation) I started a new position at work (long exhausting hours) I simply forgot to post, and I'm very sorry. Hopefully this will not happen again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

Killian couldn't sleep. Unlike the night before, Emma's warmth couldn't sooth him. So he found himself pacing the length of their room. He tried reading, but the words didn't seem to make any sense. He tried rum, but the burning liquor did nothing to calm him. Finally he sat, pulled himself out a piece of parchment, and began to sketch. He wasn't sure what it was he was drawing, until it began to take shape. He drew images of the tree that Merlin was trapped in. Images of Emma from the ball. Images of the Jolly Roger.

He drew until he heard it. He looked up.

"You hear it, don't you? It's such a sweet sound, isn't it? A strange sound. It's calling for you Hook." Emma's voice informed him from up above. He looked up, the Darkness was perched, legs dangling over the railing of the small loft in the room he had holed up in. "We should go take a look."

Everything inside of him, was saying not to follow what she said, he couldn't fight the draw of the whisper. Something was calling to him, he couldn't deny that. He rose from his chair and almost in a daze, he followed it. It led him through the halls, and it was only when he reached the door, that he realized. The whispering sound, was coming from his and Emma's chamber.

He opened the door. Emma was still sleeping in the bed, it was coming from the wardrobe. He pulled open the door, and there nestled in a small long box, was the dagger. He knew, as soon as he saw it, that this was where the whispering was coming from.

"Oh my, so that's where that's coming from. Your dagger. Well, I think, since Emma dear left it in an unlocked wardrobe in your bedroom. I say, finders' keepers. Don't you?" The Darkness leaned against the door, tapping her nails on the wood. "Take it, dear. I know you want to."

Robotically, he reached for the dagger, and was shocked, when a pulse coursed up his arm, making him pull his hand back, with a hiss.

"Oh my, a protection spell, is that against you, or maybe Regina?" She pondered, walking into the room, pausing by the foot of the bed. "No matter. Shatter it. Take the dagger."

"No, I can't do that." He said softly. "I can't"

The Darkness chuckled. "Of course, you can. It's calling to its other half. It's calling to you."

Killian shook his head. "Leave me, demon. I won't be your pawn."

"Listen babe, you can't expect this sorry band of heroes to protect you. They don't even trust you! Emma doesn't even trust you!" The Darkness goaded. "Look how angry she was at you, for saving her life. Prove them wrong! Take control of your own life!"

"Get out of my head!" he shouted, spinning, his hand thrusting forward without thinking about it. The magic firing out of his palm, and through the demon. That was when he saw Emma get up from where she had ducked to miss the bolt. He gasped, horror burning through him, at what he had just done. "Emma, gods, I didn't mean…"

"Killian… Killian, calm down." She said softly. "There's nobody here." She promised, approaching him slowly, as though she worried that he might run. "It's just us. You and me." Emma reached out to him, pulling him into her arms. He came readily, his own arms coming up to hold her, marveling at the fact she came to him willingly.

"She's in my head. I can't get her out." He looked over Emma's shoulder, and there she was. The darkness wiggling her fingers at him, to say hello, a cruel smirk on her lips. "She's here. She's always here."

Emma pulled back, her hands taking his face and forcing him to look down at her. "I'm here. She can't touch you, as long as I'm here. I won't let her take you from me." Emma promised, before pulling him back down into her arms.

Killian pulled back and looked, into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. She almost made me hurt you." His voice cracked over the words.

Emma shushed him, "Hey. Almost doesn't mean anything. You didn't hurt me. You'll never hurt me. I trust you, Killian." She reached down and took his hand in hers. "This hand, could never hurt me, and neither could your hook. You are a good man. We can beat this together." Emma pressed her lips to the hand that nearly killed her, and Killian looked back over her shoulder, and the demon was gone. "I believe in us. Together, we can beat anything." She smiled gently at him. "I have yet to see us fail." She whispered, pulling him down into a kiss.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Killian was in a haze. Emma was more than worried. Who was she? Why was she haunting Killian? What was she doing to him? How could she help him? Since she woke to find him, he hadn't said a word, since what he had told her, after he sent the magic towards the wall behind her.

She knew that she had to help him, she just had to figure out how.

"Mom?" Emma looked up from where she was by the window. She had been trying to keep Killian out of his head since earlier, but she couldn't even get him to talk to her. So she was a little jumpy, when the door opened.

"Henry? What are you doing up, kid?" She questioned, walking over to him, her hands on his shoulders.

Henry sighed. "I saw Killian wandering around earlier, like he was in some sort of trance, is he okay?" He asked. "Or, is it something with being the dark one?"

Emma looked over her shoulder. Killian still stood, staring out at the ocean, his eyes far away. "I'm not sure kid." She sighed. "He hasn't said a word."

Killian perked a little, and Emma met his eyes across the room. He was silently thanking her for not sharing his secret. She smiled at him gently, she trusted him, and she wanted to show him, he could trust her.

"Honestly, I think he just needs to rest." She told him softly. "And to maybe get away from all of the prying eyes."

Henry thought for a moment, then he got an idea. "Maybe I have somewhere you can go." He told her.

Killian looked back at them, and Emma nodded. "Sure kid, where is it?" She asked. "I think it would be best to go before the castle gets too busy."

Killian looked down, and Emma felt bad for him, but even he had to admit, he wasn't doing good. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, when in reality, it had only been days, and she couldn't say that she knew for sure he had slept. He was always awake when she fell asleep, and awake when she woke.

Henry bit his lip. "It might be easier to show you." He suggested.

Emma nodded. "Okay kid, let's go." Emma walked over to her Pirate, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on Killian. Let's sail away, sailor." She whispered.

Killian nodded, with a clenched jaw, even as he glared at someone she couldn't see.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

They walked for what felt like hours, and it seemed the farther they got from Camelot, the more at ease, Killian became. It almost seemed as though his unease had been partly caused by the confines of the palace walls. The sun glinted down on them, from between the trees, as it made its morning ascent.

Emma kept her arm looped through Killian's, and she was starting to see her pirate shining through.

"Come on, mom, Killian. We're almost there!" Henry called back to them, as Emma heard the chuff of a horse, and the jangle of a harness. A small stable became clear, as they approached, and Emma couldn't help but wonder how her son had found such a place.

Henry led them to the door, and opened it for them, allowing the pair to enter behind him. "It's nice here. A good place to rest." He looked at Killian, a flicker of worry crossing her son's face. "You'll feel better in no time." Henry told him.

Killian smiled, and shifted, and he almost seemed back to normal. "It's quite an isolated little nook." Killian mentioned, he gave Henry a look. "How did you turn up such a refuge, lad?"

Emma looked at her son expectantly, she had been wondering the same thing, since Henry had offered the idea.

Henry blushed, and Emma's eyebrow raised, she had a feeling, that it might involve a girl. A sudden protective flash ran through her, he was just a kid! He wasn't old enough for girls.

"Well, uh." He fidgeted, and cleared his throat. "There's this girl…"

Emma straightened. "A girl?" She asked, at the same time Killian seemed to slip more securely back into his old self.

"Is there indeed?" He asked, a grin splitting his face. "I like this tale already!" He chuckled, as Henry flushed a deep red.

"It's not like that!" Henry defended. "Her name is Violet. She brought me here."

Not like that? Emma cleared her throat, trying not to think of her son coming out to the stables alone with a girl.

"The stables belong to her family." Henry continued, as though if he shared a lot of meaningless details, it would change her out of protective mama mode. Then there was Killian, she was glad that he was feeling more himself, but god, did he have to encourage Henry? Henry was thirteen for god's sake! He wasn't allowed to like girls yet! She should still have at least a year yet before that starts.

"So, you two are getting close?" Emma asked, and she cursed her voice for coming out a little rougher than she intended, she scowled internally, when she caught Killian's pleased as punch grin.

Henry coughed, clearly uncomfortable. "Not at all." He defended. "We're just hanging out, is all…"

Emma was going to question her son further, but they heard a voice from outside. Henry blanched. "That's her! Hide!" He whispered, ushering them away. Killian shot him another cheeky grin, before he and Emma hustled behind the stable wall, as Violet came charging in.

Emma watched over the wall, as Henry and the girl spoke, there was no mistaking the look on his face. He had a crush. If she wasn't mistaken, the girl returned his feelings. She eyed the girl with distrust, it only grew, as Violet asked Henry. "Are you ready to get your heart racing?"

Emma was up as soon as the door closed, and infuriatingly, Killian seemed thrilled by the prospect of Henry's budding romance.

"Wow," Killian mused. "You can hide, buried treasure, or even a winning poker hand." He turned and looked at Emma, who was still staring after her son in shock. "But you can't hide the bloom of first love." He shook his head, and Emma could tell he was proud of him, and more than a little amused at her reaction.

"Henry has a crush…" she said thoughtfully. "And he straight up lied to my face about it, and I'm his mother."

Killian chuckled. "Aye luv, perhaps that's why he didn't tell you. There is nothing more frightening, then a protective mother. Not even a Dark One."

Emma looked up at him, "Speaking of Dark One." Killian tensed. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked. "You can trust me, Killian."

He looked like he wasn't going to tell her. Emma stepped forward and took his hand and hook in hers.

Killian looked up at her, and she saw a storm of emotions hiding behind his blue eyes. He took a deep breath, before he began. "There's something I never told you." He said softly, his eyes fell from hers. "I fear you might not see me the same way, once I tell you."

Emma squeezed his hand gently. "Nothing could make me think any differently than I already do." She promised, unsure what he might say to her.

He still didn't smile at her, still didn't meet her eyes. "It was back when Gold was the dark one." He began.

Emma's brow wrinkled, what did this have to do with Gold? "What was?" she prodded gently.

Killian sighed, and finally he met her eyes. "When I had the chance to give you a different life." He admitted, and Emma was confused. "He met me on the Jolly one night, and he used the remnants of Zelena's time curse." He continued. "He sent me back to 2001, in Portland."

What he was saying wasn't connecting in her mind. Was he saying, he was there back then? That Gold had sent him back to when her and Neal… "What are you saying?" She asked, her voice wavering. Please tell her he wasn't about to say what she thought he was.

"I had an impossible choice. I saw your heart about to break, and I couldn't do it…" he continued, and Emma felt her heart breaking. "I stopped Neal. I told him to go to you."

Tears formed in her eyes. "But, he didn't. He broke my heart. Why are you telling me this?"

Killian sighed, and she saw his emotions build in his own expression. "Because, of this demon that haunts me. I need you to understand, before I tell you. I need you to understand." He pleaded. "Neal did listen to me. He stayed, and I thought I had lost this between us, until I came back to our time. Or that's what I thought."

Emma couldn't breathe, if he changed it, how were they here? "I don't understand…"

He sighed, and a single tear fell from his eye. "I had changed the future." He told her. "I awoke in Granny's diner, and Neal was there, as well as your entire family." He told her. "But you weren't there." He told her. "You were gone, and I didn't know where you had gone." Emma began to pull away from him, unsure of how to react. "Until you were there." He told her, "But you weren't you." He looked away from her. "You had let darkness into your heart, had become the dark one." He told her.

"Killian…" Emma whispered. "Please don't tell me."

"She was a mockery of who you are, Emma. She couldn't have been you, Neal and I, when we saw what had become of the woman we both loved, realized there was only one way to save you." He continued.

Emma couldn't hear this. She felt her heart fracture in her chest.

"We fixed it. We went back, we fixed your future." Killian was crying now, as Emma took another step away from him. "The Emma from that future." He whispered. "She is the one that haunts me." He admits, and that over all else seemed to break her heart, worse than she thought possible.

"I'm the one doing this to you?" She asked, her voice small. She didn't even have it in her heart to be angry with him. The idea that she was the one hurting him. "Killian, please tell me that I'm not the one doing this to you." She pleaded.

"No, Swan, you're not. The Darkness is twisting my mind." He told her, pleaded with her to understand. He reached out to her, and she fought the urge to pull away from him. "Swan" His voice cracks with emotion. "She's not you." His hand was warm on her arm, and she didn't want to admit how much it hurt. "I'm sorry."

Emma looked up at him. "Sorry?" She asked, confused.

He looked away. "I'm sorry I took your future with Neal away from you." He admitted. "I saw the life you could have had."

Emma reached up, her finger pressing to his lips. "Stop" She told him. "You told me, that I wasn't the person I am. You had to save me, I understand. We can't keep things from one another." She told him, and then the resolve settled in the bottom of her stomach. "We have to trust each other. You don't have to face this demon alone. I won't let you."

Killian looked down on her with wide eyes. "You aren't angry with me?"

Emma sighed. "How can I be angry, about something that never happened?" She asked. "You saved me, then, and now. I'm not angry at you for that. I am angry that you thought I would run because you told me that. I am angry, that the Darkness has been using a me, that never existed to torture you." She pulled him down and kissed him. "I'm not going to run, because of a demon. Let's fight it together."

Killian pulled back. "Swan, you are a marvel." He told her. "Thank you." He ducked his head, and held her to him. "I wouldn't worry about me, luv. This isn't my first time fighting demons. I used to find solace at the wheel of the Jolly Roger. The exhilarating heart pounding effect of the wind and the swells of the sea, helped chase the demons away. If only I were able to keep it in my pocket."

Emma looked at him, then she saw the saddle on the rail across the way, and she got an idea. "Violet." Emma began, she saw his brow raise. "She said, she would get Henry's heart to race, on her horse." She took his hand. "Maybe we could do the same?"

Killian smiled down at her. "Luv, I think that sounds like a marvelous idea"

 **please review**

 **until next time Allons-y**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys, another update!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

Emma didn't realize how little she knew about horses, until she was inside of the palace stables, and she couldn't figure out which one she should take.

"Looking to borrow a horse are we, Emma?" Asked a familiar voice from behind her.

Emma whirled, and released a breath when she recognized Robin was the one who spoke. She sighed. "That was the idea, yeah" She told him. "But I don't know the first thing about horses" she threw up her hands in frustration.

Robin smirked. "Well, judging from your jumpiness, I would gather that you don't have permission to take one, so a fine horse, but hardly the finest." He said. He patted the nose of a brown and white mare. He patted the animal's nose. "This one, is probably, going to be your best option." He informed her.

Emma smiled. "Then I guess I should get her saddled and ready to go then." She mentioned.

Robin shook his head. "There is so much more, you need to earn a horses trust. You can't just jump on it back, and pray it works out. I suggest you lead her out by the bridle. I'll help you get her saddled, but you'll know when the time is right to mount her."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, Robin." She said honestly, as together they urged the horse out of her stall.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Killian was getting antsy, Emma had been gone for some time, and it was only a matter of time, before the demon returned.

"You rang?" sang an infuriating tone of the woman he loved. "You know, I really miss our talks. We used to talk so much, before Emma dear came into play"

He turned and glared at the demon. "I honestly, don't." he snapped. "I'd prefer to be left alone."

"If that's true, maybe I'll just take this horse, back to the stables." He looked up, and sighed in relief, as his Emma appeared, leading a large horse with her. "Sorry I took so long." She told him. "I had to get some help, from a friend." She smirked. "Turns out, that I don't know anything about horses." She reined the horse in, with a small cluck. "Robin assures me, this is very nearly the finest horse in Camelot. Or the finest one, that won't be missed for a few hours."

Killian smiled at the innocent way she led the horse forward, a natural, despite the fact he doubted she had ever ridden one before. "Aye, Swan. She's a lovely animal." He took a step towards Emma and the horse. "She'll be the perfect mount." He raised his hand towards the horse, in a symbol of friendship, and awaiting the beast's reaction. The horse shifted against Emma's hold on the reins.

He backed off a touch, before he took another tentative step towards it, and reached out, no more had his fingers brushed her glossy coat, than the mare reared, releasing a high whinny. Emma tugged the reins firmly, as Killian heard laughter from behind him.

"Looks like the steed, is smarter than the savior!" The darkness crowed. "She knows what you are, Hook."

"Leave me bloody well alone." Killian growled at the demon.

"Killian." He looked back at Emma, she had soothed the horse. "Forget about the demons in your head. Lets get on the horse."

He sighed, brushing his chin with his thumb. "What's the point, the bloody beast senses I'm the dark one. I won't have her buck you off because of me."

Emma shook her head. "This isn't about a horse Killian. This is about you, and helping you escape your demons. Do you trust me?" she asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye, luv. I trust you with my life."

Emma smiled. "Then trust, that I won't let this horse buck either of us off." She smoothed the horse's coat with her hand, and whispered something, he saw the magic glitter across the horse's skin, as the brushed it. She was magically soothing the steed.

Killian nodded, and he approached the horse again, it snorted and shifted away from him again, but Emma whispered something, her ministrations not pausing, as Killian took the reins, and in a practiced move, swung himself into the saddle, before offering Emma his hand, and pulling her on behind him.

Killian spurred the horse into a trot, and tried to ignore the fact that the Darkness stood not ten feet away, a knowing smirk on her face. When she saw him looking, she raised her hand and waved.

He blocked her out, and he spurred the horse on, eliciting a giggle from Emma, where she was nestled against his back. He looked back to where The Darkness had stood, and she was gone.

The trees blurred past them, waves of green and brown, the sunlight filtering through the trees. He felt free, his heart pounded against his ribs, the sensation heightened, by the way Emma's hands tightened around his waist, as they sped through the trees. When they hit their rhythm, Killian felt Emma lean her head against his back, her warmth soaking through the leather he wore. Killian felt the tension melt from him, as they sped through the forest, the freedom of the wind on his face, and the security of Emma's arms around him, all he needed.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

They rode for what seemed like hours, before Killian finally brought the horse to a stop, at the edge of a field filled with the most beautiful flowers, that Emma had ever seen. He helped her down from the back of the horse, before dismounting himself.

"So?" Emma asked.

Killian gave her a wide smile. "Thank you Swan, I feel better, than I have in days." He admitted.

Emma returned his smile, and offered him her hand. "I'll admit, that was quite the ride." She told him, then she paused. "What do you see?" She asked.

Killian looked around, as they walked into the glade. "I see a glade filled with Middlemist roses, and a beautiful princess, dressed in white, among them."

She blushed, and ducked her head. "Very good." She told him, as he bent and picked her a flower. She raised the bloom to her nose, "Now tell me. What don't you see?" She asked.

He looked around them, and confirmed what he already knew, feeling the piece in his mind, that told him it was just them. "The Darkness. The demon is gone."

Emma smiled gently. "See, sharing the burden helps. Sharing with me, pushed the demon from your mind."

Killian felt his heart swell, this woman was a marvel. He expected her to run when things became tough. He thought he hadn't earned her before, but now that she knew the truth, knew what he had taken from her, and she still accepted him.

"Now that we're alone." Emma whispered, leaning up, she captured his lips in hers.

He sighed against her lips, before deepening it. Emma's arms came up around his shoulders, holding him closer. Her lips were soft against his, the unique taste of Emma filling his senses. His fingers came up, tangling in her hair, and he couldn't bear to let her out of his arms.

Emma pulled back to look into his eyes, her blazing green, meeting the stormy blue of his. "I love you." Emma whispered, before she dove back in, allowing her passion to overtake her, her hands sliding over his shoulders, and under his heavy coat, her touch light on his abdomen.

He growled, the feeling going south immediately, as his hooked arm hauled her body against his, his kiss becoming a question. Emma's questing hands toying with the band of his pants, a clear answer.

"Bloody hell." He rasped, as he pulled back enough to look down on her. "Here, luv? Are you sure?"

Emma smirked, her hands coming around to grab his rear. "I don't recall seeing a soul on the way here, it's unlikely we'll be discovered." She said, leaning up to nip at his earlobe.

He groaned, going in for the attack again, his hand gliding down her body, and grasping at parts that pulled gasps from Emma. He caught her lip between his teeth, and pulled. Emma let out a small whimper, that had him burning, as her hands bunched his vest, and started pulling his shirt from his trousers, which were growing tighter by the moment.

"Killian." She whispered, as she leaned into his touch, as his hand toyed with her breasts through her dress. "God, Killian. I need you." She gasped, arching into him, hands brushing the front of his pants, making him hiss.

He couldn't wait a moment longer, his hand bunching her skirts, as her deft fingers worked the laces of his trousers, and soon they were joined, fireworks popping behind their eyes, as they chased their release, amongst the middlemist flowers.

 _~~I'll Fight It for You~~_

Emma dozed against his chest, as he gazed up at the clouds floating above them. He felt at peace. For these precious moments, nothing could touch them, he knew soon they would have to return to the palace, but for now, they could stay in their own little world.

"How long have we been here?" Emma asked absently, toying with the chest hair exposed from his vest.

Killian sighed. "We'll have to return soon, but we can spend a few more moments here, if you like."

Emma smiled, and nuzzled into his chest. "Staying for a while sounds nice. I'm comfortable."

Killian chuckled, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Your heart's desire Swan, that's all that I want you to have." He whispered, and began to run his hands through her hair. "I love you." He whispered, when he was sure she had drifted to sleep. "I don't deserve you."

He watched the clouds drift by for a while, and when the sun began to shift in the sky, he gently shook Emma awake. "Luv, it's time to go back." He whispered, saddened by the fact that this afternoon ever had to end.

 **Please review (they feed the hungry whovian)**


End file.
